The New Guardian
by Princess Mia716
Summary: There is a new Guardian, but who is she, and why hasn't anyone seen her before? What will her center be, and what's her specialty? Does she even want to be Guardian? Why do they need a new one, and almost 2 years after the fight with Pitch? Btw I suck at summaries and this is my first fancfic. Also contains some elements of ATLA and TLOK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic. Ever. So please tell me if you like it or not and give me some pointers if you think I could use them. I'll try to make this a continuing story and maybe I'll add a sequel or something later on. So..yeah. Hope you like it. By the way it has some elements of ATLA and TLOK because ya know. Those shows are da bomb diggity. Okay now lets really get started.**

Chapter 1

The Guardians were hanging out at the Pole after one of their annual Guardian meetings. Jack was the only one in the Globe Room, everyone else having gone to the kitchen to get more hot chocolate and eggnog. Or tea in Tooth's case. He was just trying to freeze elves while he hung in the rafters, when suddenly he spotted a glowing blue light. "Uh...Noooorth" He called. "Nooorth" he called again. No response. "Guess I gotta go get them" he muttered as he flew out of the room.

As he approached he could hear another Christmas v.s. Easter argument taking session. "Easter _is_ better than Christmas! Now rack off." yelled Bunnymund. "Boys please!" Tooth pleaded. Sandy was displaying a series of pictures that quickly flashed overhead.

"Um..guys?" Jack said. No one paid attention. "Guys!" he shouted. "Guys! Over here!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air and flying around them. The only person to notice him was Sandy, and he too started trying to get their attention, understanding that the youngest Guardian had something important to say. Jack, deciding that this was probably extremely important, raised his staff. He met Sandy's panicked eyes for only a moment before he slammed it down on the kitchen floor, coating it in frost and sending a strong gust of wind in the direction of his fellow Guardians. They all stumbled back from the power of the wind before they righted themselves and turned to the white haired boy in front of them.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, I think something is happening in the Globe Room." He stated with his signature smirk.

"What is it Jack" North questioned.

"Something is glowing."

"Oi Frostbite that's just the lights on the globe." Bunny huffed.

"For your information,_ Kangaroo_, it's not the globe. Something in there's glowing blue." Jack shot back.

"Do you know what's glowing Sweet Tooth?" Toothiana asked.

"No.. I came right here." and with that the rest of the Guardians ran, or flew, out of the room leaving a very confused Guardian of Fun trailing behind them.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. I have a few more to upload at the moment and I will try to get them done now. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it so far, and that I did a good job with everything. Especially with portraying characters correctly. Anyways once again I hope you all like it and feel free to give me feedback and pointers that you think I could use.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I already uploaded chapter 1 and I have many more chapters coming! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Ten minutes had passed and the glowing area still only did that. Glow. _What the heck is going on_ Jack thought. Suddenly, after much silence and staring a the glow, North spoke up. "Man in Moon! What is taking so long old friend!" he bellowed, looking at the moon. Then, a pedestal type object popped out of the floor, startling Jack. "What's happening?" he asked again, this time out loud. Getting no response, he sighed and looked around at his fellow Guardians. Bunny had his ears down on his head with his eyes closed, and his fingers crossed. He seemed to be chanting "please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." under his breath.

North was clutching his stomach and said "I have good feeling. In my belly." before bursting out in joyous laughter. Tooth was flitting around them talking a mile a minute. "Who do you think it's going to be? The leprechaun?" She said reading Sandy's images. Jack opened his mouth to speak when a figure started materializing over the pedestal. It wasn't one they recognize, and the Guardians know all of the spirits. All of them.

"Uh...North? Mate? Who is that?" Bunny questioned. "I...have no idea" North said as he stared at it, shocked. "Oh! Maybe it's a new spirit!" Tooth suggested. "Hey Sandy, you're right. She does look a bit like Punz." Jack said.

True, both girls had round faces and big eyes, but they couldn't quite tell what eye or hair color the girl had due to the blue coloring of the figure thanks to the moon. The girl looked to be around 15, and had a happy smile on her face. She also had a hoodie, and skinny jeans, and her hair came down a little below the shoulder. "Who shall get new Guardian, hm?" North asked. "Maybe Jack should get her." Tooth said. "Me?" Jack said, taking a step back. That was a surprise. "Yes! Jack! Go get new Guardian!" North bellowed, and handed him 2 snow globes. "One to get her, one to get back. And don't forget sack!" North yelled as Jack stepped through the portal.

New Guardian POV

It was a particularly boring day for me. I was just practicing some bending moves that I saw on these shows called Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. Of course, I don't have a home, so I just watched them through the windows. Anyways, I was just practicing making an air scooter and riding it, when a very strong and cold gust of wind blew on me and knocked me off. "ow..." I groaned into the ground. Suddenly I heard laughter, and I jumped up into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit. I had only been alive for a few months and I have never met another person. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." the voice chuckled. I whipped around, only to be met by a mop of white hair. "Who are you?" I asked. As I waited for the answer, I decided to observe the person in front of me. He was a boy, around 17 years old, and he was wearing brown pants, no shoes, a blue hoodie- was that frost on it?!- a staff, and stunningly blue eyes.

"Jack Frost." he smirked. "and I'm here to take you somewhere. To become a Guardian."

"Where would you be taking me exactly?" I asked.

"Now that would ruin the surprise. What's your name by the way?"

"Why would you want to know?" I shot.

"Well I told you mine. It's only fair." he said as he stepped towards me.

I stepped away. "If I tell you, will you tell me where you want to take me?"

"As I said, It's ruin the surprise."

"Then I'm afraid, I'll have to decline." and with that I turned and started to walk away. I didn't get very far, because my feet suddenly got very cold, and I stopped moving, no matter how much I tried to keep walking. I looked down and needless to say, I was very surprised. "You did not just..." I said, my voice barely a whisper. Jack what's-his-name was up in the air cracking up at me. "Oh I just" he said.

"You... you.." I said, unable to put it into words.

"Spit it out" he said.

"You..YOU FROZE MY FEET TO THE GROUND!" I screamed.

He swooped down in front of me, not noticing the fire shooting from my fists, and booped my nose. "That I did" he giggled and then flew out of sight. I had pretty much melted the puddle by then. Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up from the hood of my Lilac purple hoodie. "Hey put me down!" I shouted and started kicking behind me. I must have made contact because I felt my foot hit something, and was dropped to the ground with an ungraceful "oof". I quickly rolled over and made a rock tent until I caught my breathe.

When I felt I was caught up enough and ready to fight, I put it down and hopped into another fighting stance. I was expecting Jack to do the same. However, he just stared at me with a shocked expression. "You had an air ball, and rock tent, and...fire from your hands?" Ah so he had noticed the fire. "How did you..." he started saying, but I cut him off by shooting him in the air with a rock pillar. He just floated there and looked at me. Dang it, I forgot he can fly. I quickly shook it off, and looked for anything I could use to defend myself. Spotting a lake, and using a technique Avatar labeled as "waterbending" I made a ring of water around me. I saw his shock melt into a mischevious smile as he said "Oh, It's on".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: North Pole

"North where are they? Do you think they could've been hurt!" Tooth babbled as she anxiously flitted around the Globe Room thinking of so many different situations that it made everyone's heads spin. Even the yetis who passed by that were pelted with questions from her. "Toothy, calm down. They are fine" North said trying to reassure not only her, but himself as well. "I know North but," she gasped "North what if Pitch came back! What if he got them! What if.."

"Bah 'what if'. Toothy they are fine." North reassured.

"It's been two hours! That's too long!" Tooth shouted.

"She's right mate. That is too long. Even for Frostbite." Bunny interjected.

"So, we go get them?" North said reading Sandy's thoughts. Literally. "AHA! Prepare the sleigh!" He shout in glee.

"Uh you know I think I'm just going to.." but Bunny was cut off by Sandy dragging him towards the sleigh.

"Phil! Prepare for Guardian ceremony!" North shouted over his shoulder.

Location: The forest where a fight is currently happening.

"Don't even think about freezing my feet a third time Frosty!"

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it Munchkin!" Jack rolled his eyes as he dodged another attack. He rolled to the ground and tried to shoot icicles at her, and was met by a fire ball and a rock, just narrowly avoiding it. "Whoa calm down there feisty pants"

"Don't tell me what to do Snowball!" the girl said as they simultaneously threw a snowball at each other. _Man doesn't this girl ever go down?_ Jack thought. The air filled with the sound of bells as the other Guardians arrived, but neither of the teenagers noticed due to being too wrapped up in the fight.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a little golden man which obviously was Sandy. _Perfect! Now if he can just get her..._ "Hey Sandy! A little help here!" Jack said as he sent snow flying in the girl's direction. _Fwoomp_ . She hit a tree. _Oops_ he thought. Just as expected, the girl got right back up and made an air scooter. She rode it up a tree and flipped off of it, landing on the ground on her feet and attempting to move him off balance by shifting the earth under his feet. Once he felt the shift he just flew into the air and threw a snowball. She did a backflip and water bent it back to him as a water whip. _Hold still!_ Sandy thought. He had a ball of dream sand ready and was just trying to get good aim.

He took aim at the girl and threw it. _Thump._ Sandy smiled triumphantly. Direct hit! When he looked over the only sleeping form he saw was Jack's. Whoops. The girl however, was leaning her hands on her knees, and was panting heavily. _Have they been fighting the whole 2 hours they were here? _Sandy thought. Oh well. The girl looked up and smiled. "Hey, thanks for that, but I had it under control." She shrugged. She looked at the Guardians' shocked expressions.

A tree root started making its way out of the ground and towards her hand. "Hey, wait. Who are you?" she asked. She spotted the ball of dream sand in Sandy's hand and her eyes went wide. "What are you.." Sandy took aim. "No wait!" she screamed and launched the tree root before her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the fourth chapter in The New Guardian. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and I will be uploading more chapters as I think of them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

New Guardian POV

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

My eyes fly open and I shoot up. Only to head butt a certain white haired boy. "Ow.." he groaned rubbing his head. "That's what you get for stalking, Snowball." I say as I lay back down on the couch, rubbing my own head.

"Hey! I'm not a stalker!" he called.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm going back to bed." I stated.

"I don't think so Munchkin." Suddenly I was lifted into the air by my hood.

"Do you really want to start this again?" I sighed, and flopped back down on the couch as I was let go.

"Well, someone's not a morning person." he chuckled.

"You have no idea." I sighed.

Then I heard more voices. "Aw she's so cute!" I heard a feminine voice say. "What did you do to the little ankle bitah?". Was that voice Australian? "She very small, no?" a Russian voice stated. I bolted up again, earning a gasp of surprise from everyone there. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked over to the people standing around me. "Who are you!" I yelled. The Russian voice chuckled before yelling "NORTH POLE". I probably looked so panicked, because Jack said "Calm down. It's okay" before I cut him off. I swung my legs around me, pushing everyone back with a strong gust of wind, and flew up to the rafters.

Everyone was standing around looking at me confused. _Well excuse me for freaking out about not knowing where I am while being surrounded by strangers. My bad, so sorry. _Then they all turned into a circle and started whispering, glancing at me every few minutes. _Might as well get a good look at them._ Well, first, there was a very strangely beautiful bird lady. She had a ton of multicolored feathers all over her body. There also seemed to be a smaller version of her sitting on Jack's shoulder. I'm guessing the bigger one was the female voice I heard earlier.

Then there was a very large man. He had a long white beard, and wore a lot of red clothing. He seems to be the one in charge. He also seems very loud. Next to him is a...is a...okay what is that? It's big, and gray with a pattern on it. It also has very long and large ears. Maybe it's a bunny? That would explain the little fluffy tail. Although it kind of reminds me more of a kangaroo. Especially with the Australian accent.

Next to him is Jack. Hmph. I already know him. Next one! Okay. There's a little golden man floating on a cloud. And, he's...making symbols above his head out of sand. Alright. Well compared to the kangaroo, that's pretty normal. Suddenly Jack huffed, snapping me out of my thoughts. Jack started flying up to me, and I tried to shuffle back, but no can do. I was already against the ceiling. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a dark laugh filling the room. We both snapped our heads to the sound, and saw a shadow sweeping around the room.

"Pitch..." Jack growled. "Wh-who?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "Don't worry it-" but he was cut off by "Pitch".

"Oh who do we have here. Is this a new Guardian?" he asked.

My eyes widened with fear. It did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, poor thing. Scared to death." he purred.

He lunged at me. I screamed.

Next thing I know, he's holding me against him with his arm around my neck.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh no my dear. I think I'll hold on a little tighter." he said, and tightened his grip around my neck. Did he just call me his dear? HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME HIS DEAR! For some reason, I don't like being called dear. I narrowed my eyes. Apparently Jack sensed what was coming from the rafters, and tried to suppress a chuckle. The others just stared at me. "Let go of me you creep!" I screamed, and elbowed him in the ribs. He doubled over and let me go. I ran out of reach, and decided to teach him a lesson.

"I.." fireball to the side. He dodged it unfortunately.

"AM..." I gathered water around me and spun to the ground and did a coffee grinder type move while the water followed the movement of my feet before I launched it at him. Direct hit. Score!

"NOT..." icicles.

"YOUR..." arms up, one leg pulled up to my chest.

"DEAR!" arms pulled down, foot pushed out, sending a gust of air in his direction and launching him out the window. I jumped in the air "Woohoo! Direct hit!"

Then I remembered. I had an audience. I turned around to look at them. They all had their mouths dropped open, except for Jack who was smiling. I put my hand on my neck sheepishly. "Oh..um..hi" I said. I was still standing on top of the globe. A loud laugh filled the room, making me jump. I looked down. The man in red was laughing, but it wasn't mockingly. "I like this one" he chuckled.

"Thanks?" I said. I still had no idea what was going on, or who any of these people are. Jack hopped down from the rafters. "Nice one Munchkin." he giggled. He flew up to me and I said "Um.. are they okay?" I asked pointing to the other people, who still had their mouths open. "Yeah yeah they're fine." he said.

"That came out of no where, didn't it Sheila?" the Australian voice said. I looked down at the Bunny-er, Kangaroo? Bunnyroo? I shrugged. "Not really. I was being held hostage by a creep. I was bound to fight back."

"But you only freaked out when he called you dear. Why is that?" Jack smirked.

"I don't know. I just don't like being called that. Not that anyone's called me that before, but still."

"Oh, so you don't like being called that, _dear_?" Jack smiled.

I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Don't even start Frosty."

Before he could respond, the bird lady interjected. "Well since we covered what you don't like being called, can you tell us your real name?" she asked politely. She seems nice. I think I'll like her.

"Mia." I said simply.

"It's short. Like you." Jack chuckled.

I opened my mouth, but the Kangaroo spoke instead. "She's just an ankle bitah, Frostbite."

"Hey!" I turned to him. "I'll have you know that I am 15."

I noticed the golden man flashing symbols above his head. "What's he saying?" I asked Jack.

Everyone turned the golden man. "Tell her our names?" the tall man said. "Sandy! Why didn't you say so sooner?" He chuckled. The golden man huffed as gold smoke came out of his ears.

"Great idea!" the bird lady squealed. She buzzed over to me. "Okay well, I'm the Tooth Fairy, but you can just call me Tooth!" she squealed and gave me a hug.

"That's Bunny," she gestured to the Kangaroo. "Oh sorry, wait, you're not a kangaroo?" I asked.

Jack burst out laughing, as Bunny's eyes looked like they were about to burst out of his head. "Did you tell her to say that?" He scolded Jack. "Why I oughtta," he said marching over to Jack.

"N-no! He didn't tell me what to say! I wouldn't have listened to him anyways. I genuinely thought that." I said.

He glared at me before leaning in close. "I'm a bunny. Don't forget that."

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded. He leaned back, and Jack whispered "He doesn't like to be called that."

"Gee I never would've guessed" I sarcastically whispered back.

"Um.. okay anyways, this is North, but most people know him as Santa Claus." Tooth said gesturing to the large man.

" And this is Sandy the Sandman." She said gesturing towards the golden man, who waved hello. " and you seem to already know Jack."

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget."

"Come! Let us eat cookies!" North bellowed.

"Race ya there" Jack said, already flying ahead.

"You're on" I said forming an air scooter and laughing as we raced to the den.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FLUFFY CHAPTER YAY! At least I'm planning on it. Don't worry, I'm actually going somewhere with this story. Just got to figure it out.**

Chapter 5

No one POV

They were sitting in the den of the Pole. The two teenagers were currently sleeping on opposite sides of the room, after being knocked out by Sandy. They had had a fight about who got the last cookie, and they just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm surprised by how quickly she warmed up." Tooth said, looking over at Mia who was fast asleep on a couch.

"Yeah, and it only took beating Pitch up to do it." Bunny chuckled from where he was sitting in a leather recliner close to the fire.

"Ah, very strong willed, that one" North said happily. "We will have lot on hands, hm?" he said, taking another cookie.

Mia shifted around, and let out a deep breath. Sandy was sitting on one of the arms of the couch, watching her affectionately. Tooth flitted over and brushed the stray hairs out of her face. She had brown hair, and hazel eyes, Tooth had noticed that earlier that day.

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping." She cooed. She heard someone mumble something and looked over. Jack was talking in his sleep. Tooth couldn't help the little "aawwww" that escaped.

"I should go check up on my fairies." she said, and kissed Mia on the forehead, then went over to Jack and did the same. Sandy nodded, saying that he should go give some dreams to the other children of the world, but that he'd be back later. North looked at them with pleading eyes. Jack and Bunny he could handle. Jack, Bunny, and Mia, who had already proven to be very opinionated, he wasn't so sure.

Tooth giggled. "Don't worry North. I'll be back soon." Then Sandy gave the two teenagers some more dreamsand so they wouldn't cause trouble while they were gone. On the way to the den they took out 11 elves and 3 yetis alone. And they were just racing. Imagine what they could do if something else happened.

Once they left, North settled back into his big red chair. "When was the last time we had peace and quiet?" Bunny asked.

North pondered this for a moment. "Before Jack" he chuckled. It's true. The Guardian of Fun always kept them on their toes. There's no doubt the soon to be Guardian will be joining him. They were already acting like brother and sister. They will surely be a handful.

A yeti came in and handed North a big pile of blankets, and put one on top of Mia, who rolled over a bit too close to the edge of the couch and fell off. North winced and looked at Bunny for help. Bunny just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, while giving Jack a blanket. North looked down. She seemed comfortable enough. He plopped the blanket on top of her, and she curled into a ball and mumbled something incoherent.

He turned around and saw a group of elves trying to sneak into the room. They were carrying markers. North just chuckled and shooed them away and closed the door. He then settled back into his chair and looked over at Bunny. Jack was currently trying to snuggle with him. Bunny tried to pull away, but Jack fell to the floor. They both winced, fearing that he would wake up, but he just sighed and snuggled with his staff. They chuckled silently and settled back in their chairs. It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

"North"

"North!"

"North!"

"Noorth!"

He opened his eyes to see two childlike teenagers. Jack was standing on the ceiling, dangling Mia by her ankle. "North! Tell him to let me go!" Mia whined. He chuckled. "No way! Not until you apologize!" Jack said. Yup. Brother and sister alright. He sighed. He was about to tell Jack to let her but he looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Where is Bunny?" he asked.

"I think he was going to get breakfast." Mia replied, shrugging.

"Did Sandy and Toothy come back?" he asked.

"Yeah. They went to the globe room to get everything ready. Now apologize!" Jack said.

"I told you I didn't do it!" Mia argued.

"Yes you did! I know you did!" Jack argued back.

"If I did do it, why would I be here too?"

"I don't know!" Jack sighed.

"What happened?" North asked.

They both looked at him before Jack said "She glued me to the ceiling!"

"I told you I didn't do it!"

Then North spotted a group of elves peering in through the doorway, and next to them was...

Glue.

He sighed. They should've been getting Mia to become a Guardian by now.

"North get me some water" Mia said.

He looked at her bemused. "Alright. I don't know how you will drink it upside down but I'll get it."

When he returned he was not surprised to see them the same way he had left them.

"Okay great! Now just hold that cup of water and I'll get us down!" Mia said.

"Of course!" Jack face palmed. " Glue comes off with water! At least I hope it will.."

They all watched as Mia bent the water onto where Jack was holding Mia's ankle, and she dropped down. Then she bent the water over Jack's feet, and he came down with an "OW! Thanks for warning me!" Mia just giggled and said "Catch me if you can!" as she rode down the hall on her signature air scooter.

North quickly scolded the elves, and took off down the hall after hearing a _CRASH _and Mia saying "Sorry Bunny!" When he got to the hallway he found Bunny chasing after the children at heart as they giggled and only went faster, as their race turned into tag.

"I swear you two when I get my hands on ya.." Bunny said, but North saw the golden ball of sand hit him, and he was soon laying in the middle of the hallway, dreaming about carrots. He chuckled "Sweet dreams Bunny. And don't be late" and he rushed off down the hall again.

...

Mia and Jack were almost to the Globe Room where the others were waiting. They just had to get through the workshop. _Faster Mia,_ faster. She urged herself. Jack was catching up to her. He could hear his laughter getting closer. Suddenly, she stopped her air scooter, and hopped into the air and started flying to the Globe Room. She heard the laughter stop momentarily, only to be surprised as Jack flipped her upside down, and carried her to the Globe Room, her feet at his head, and his hand holding her torso, with his staff in his other hand.

The others could hear her giggling before they saw Jack carrying her in. North took a shortcut, and was laughing as Jack strode into the room. Soon everyone was laughing. Between her laughter and Jack's, they didn't stand a chance. Both were just so infectious.

"Hey guys!" Mia giggled. "What's up?"

Just then a pair of yetis came in dragging Bunny's sleeping body behind them. "Good! Now that Bunny is here we can start!"

**A/N: So um...yeah. Hope you liked it! More chapters coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here come's a long chapter! Many different things happening and I hope it doesn't seem like random stuff is happening. I will go somewhere with this. Pinky swear!**

Chapter 6

"You are now, and forevermore, a Guardian!" North finished.

Mia seemed to be glowing with happiness, and Tooth quickly tackled her into a hug. "Finally! I won't be the only girl anymore!" she squealed excitedly. Mia just giggled and wiggled her way out of Tooth's grasp, only to be tackled by the other Guardians in a group hug, and Tooth quickly joined in.

"Yes! New member of family!" North bellowed.

'F-family?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. We're a family. North is like the dad, Tooth the mom, and Sandy is sort of the fun uncle that always as your back. And they say Bunny and I are like brothers, but I don't see it." Jack stated.

"Ya'r sort of going to be like a little sista'. You and Jack already act tha' way." Bunny said.

"Wow, really? I've never had a family before. But I've only been alive for a few months" Mia said.

"Hmm.. odd that we never heard of you until now. Anyways, enough small talk. Time for celebration! Phil! Set out cookies in kitchen!" North shouted.

"Last one there's a rotten egg! Come on Snowball!" Mia said excitedly, and flew from the room.

Jack looked at Bunny. "Well she did say rotten egg. I'd say you're in this race too Cottontail."

Mia poked her head back in the room. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Jack quickly threw a snowball at Bunny and took off flying with a giggling Mia right next to him. And an annoyed Pooka chasing after them.

"We should make sure they are not getting into trouble, da?" North said. The other two Guardians gave a nod before taking off after the trio. Sandy already making three dreamsand balls just in case. When they got there, they just saw Jack and Mia eating cookies, and arguing over who knows what. They all sat down, glad to have a new family member, and Guardian. When suddenly, North spoke up.

"So, Mia. What is your center?"

"My-my center?" she asked.

"Yes. Your center. What are you good at? What are you supposed to protect in the children?"

Everyone was listening closely. They were all genuinely curious, and wondered why they haven't asked before.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm pretty creative, but I'm not sure if that's something to protect in children." she said.

"Well I'm the Guardian of Fun. If you can protect fun, you can protect creativity." Jack said.

"Guardian of Creativity. Nice ring to it, hmm" North muttered. "Yes, that makes sense. You are Guardian of Creativity!" He shouted.

"So, while we're on the subject of you, what kind of powers do you have exactly? You're definitely not a seasonal. And how did you learn all of those techniques?" Jack asked.

"Um, I don't know. I saw these shows through the window of some houses where kids would watch them and I thought 'hey that's pretty cool' and I tried it."

"So ya just tried it and boom, you could do it?" Bunny asked.

"Uh, yeah."

It was silent for a minute before Bunny said "What shows?"

And that is how they started a marathon of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. With everyone butting in at various bending points saying "can you do that?" and "what about that?"

" I've been practicing for months. Of course I can."

" So you can do anything, but you still need to practice and stuff?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Mia replied.

_Have you ever gone into the Avatar State? _Sandy asked.

"Um actually no, I haven't. I want to try it, but I have no idea what to do."

Everyone looked thoughtful, then turned back to the show. The marathon went well into the night, and only ended because A) they ran out if episodes, and B) Jack and Mia fell asleep leaning against the couch, and leaning against each other, which everyone found adorable. Sandy quickly sent some dreamsand to the two teens, before Tooth took Mia up to the room that will soon be renovated to be hers, and Bunny took Jack up to his room at the Pole.

Little did Tooth know that there was a shadow lurking in the corner, waiting for Tooth to leave. It made sure she was gone before revealing itself in front of the sleeping form of the girl that made him fly out the window. Pitch stood in front of her, holding a potion bottle. He swiftly uncapped the bottle and poured the liquid down her throat.

"Soon, I will have my revenge." he smirked as he gave her a nightmare, and disappeared.

...

The next morning Mia awoke in a very large room, and a very large bed. She swung her legs around, and found that they looked shorter than they had the day before. Especially since her hoodie now came down a little bit below her knees. _Strange. Very strange._ she thought. She tried to put her feet onto the ground, but had to turn onto her stomach and wiggle her way down.

She stood on her tip toes and opened the door. Mia peered out the door and tried to decide which way to go, but quickly made up her mind to follow a group of elves passing by, and was led out to the main workshop. She quickly lost sight of the group of elves in all the commotion, and instead decided to wander around.

Jack POV

I decided to pay North a visit after my usual rounds of snowballs and fun times. I was flying around the workshop trying to help North in anyway I could when I saw a little person wander by. No, it wasn't an elf, mind you. It was a little girl, and she was wearing a lilac purple hoodie that came down a bit past her knees.

_How did a kid get into the North Pole?_ I wondered. I decided to ask her myself, and swooped down to where she was.

"Hello." I said. She turned to look at me wide eyed, before she yelped and ran and hid behind a work bench. She seemed familiar. Why did she seem familiar? She peeked out from behind the bench shyly. Wait, she could _see_ him? I crouched down a bit and started walking towards the bench she was hiding behind. "It's okay" I said. "I just want to know your name. Mines Jack." I said. She didn't move.

"Can you come out? I can't see your pretty little face." I gave a gentle smile, hoping she would warm up. She just blushed a little bit and peeked out some more.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

"Mia." she said quietly. That's why she looked so familiar. I mentally groaned. _Oh no. Pitch no doubt. I have to tell North._

"Hello Mia. Do you want to go see a friend of mine?" I asked.

"What friend?" She asked quietly. Wow she's shy.

I leaned in real close and whispered "Santa."

Her face lit up and she nodded shyly. "Okay then lets go. Do you want me to carry you?" I asked. Another shy nod and I scooped her up. Probably not the best idea to fly with her right now, and I started walking to North's study. It was actually pretty funny to see the yetis reactions to me carrying a little kid to North's study. I just mouthed "I got it" and they left me alone.

When I finally approached the door I knocked and felt Mia flinch as North shouted a "Come in". As I walked in, I heard Mia whisper "Santa" in an awed voice. "North. We have a problem." I said nodding my head to the little person in the purple hoodie on my hip. "Jack. Who is that" He said.

"Take a wild guess. Doesn't she look familiar?" I asked. It might've been hard to tell because she was burying her face in my shoulder, taking little peeks at North. I watched as the realization hit him.

"No..." he said.

"Yes. And I think we should get the others."

He nodded before telling Phil to prepare for an emergency Guardian meeting and rushed to the Globe Room before activating the Northern Lights to alert the others. "Can I put you down now?" I asked. She hesitated a moment before nodding into my neck. I put her down and she was quick to cling to my leg. I sighed. I hope we can get this figured out soon.

With each arrival of the Guardians, she clung to my leg tighter. No one had noticed her, though I had a feeling they were about to.

"Mate, why are we here?" Bunny asked, clearly annoyed.

"Uh, we have small problem." North said and looked over at me. Everyone else followed suit. I looked down, and Tooth was the first to react with a loud gasp and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Jack how.. why...how?" She asked. And then it dawned on everyone else as they followed Tooth's gaze. Sandy began rapidly flashing sand images, with various facial expressions that followed, and Bunny just stared at her as she peeked from behind my leg. I ruffled her hair and she looked up at me.

"It's okay kiddo." I said. She put her hands up, probably for me to hold her, and I hoisted her up into my hip, while the others watched. North and Tooth had small smiles and Bunny still had his jaw dropped in shock. Sandy was, well he was a little preoccupied with an elf trying to steal his eggnog.

"Mate what...what happened to her?" Bunny asked, finally snapping out of his shock.

"I don't know. I found her wandering around the workshop this morning." I replied as Mia started watching a few elves try to get a cookie. She pointed to it and looked at me. "Yes you can have a cookie" I said and put her down. She held onto my leg for a little bit before running over to the coffee table where the cookies were. She pushed back some elves to get to the cookies, and I turned my attention back to the other Guardians.

_Is she okay? Can she talk?_ Sandy asked.

"What? Yeah she's fine. Just shy." I said shrugging.

I looked back to see Mia push back out of the mob of elves with multiple cookies in her hands, and one in her mouth. She walked up to me. "Hey I said one cookie." I scolded. She just pouted (as best one can pout with a cookie in their mouth) and handed the rest to me.

"What?" I asked. She huffed and took the cookies back. Then she handed one to me and put her hands up. Once I picked her up, she took out the cookie and whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I see." I said, and handed each of the Guardians a cookie. "She wanted to give them to you." I said.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Tooth squealed. She flitted over to me and said thank you to Mia, who just looked at her and said "Pretty", which made Tooth grin wider. Mia gave a small smile, and tried to wiggle out of my grasp when she noticed the elves play tag. She dropped down and quickly joined them, only to accidentally get pushed over, and stumble over her now dress-like hoodie.

"Maybe get her better fitting clothes, da?" North said.

We all nodded and North called a yeti, Ben I think, to start making some clothes that would fit her. Tooth said she could take her to get changed, and I went over to Mia, understanding that she is the most comfortable with me at the moment. "We're gonna get you some better clothes, okay?" She nodded her head. "Can Tooth take you?" She looked over my shoulder, before looking back at me and giving a shy nod.

I led her over to Tooth, who took her hand. Then she led her to the hall where our rooms were. Mia never took her awed eyes off of Tooth, and Tooth just babbled away about how much fun it will be taking care of a little girl and blah blah blah.

I turned to North, Sandy, and Bunny. "Do you think she'll be okay if I leave for a bit?" I asked. Mia seemed to be warming up to Tooth, but I wanted to be sure that she wouldn't try and hide or anything.

"Bah we got it." North said.

_Go have some fun Jack. We'll be fine._

"Yeh Frostbite. We can handle the little ankle bitah for a few hours." Bunny stated, pushing me towards the window.

"Okay but come get me if anything happens." I called over my shoulder, and with that, I was off.

Wonder what my favorite believer is up to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack POV

"JACK!"

I turned around and saw Jaime and the other Burgess kids running towards me, and was quickly enveloped in a group hug.

"Where have you been! Winter started last week!" Jaime exclaimed. I just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry. I kept meaning to come by, but I've been a little busy." I said.

"With what?" Monty asked.

"Well, we got a new Guardian."

A collective gasp sounded within the group, and everyone started talking at once. "What do they look like?" and "Are they a boy or a girl?" and many more questions pointed at me.

"Okay okay one at a time." I said.

Someone raised their hand. "Yes?" I said.

"What's their name, and are they a boy or a girl?"

"She's a girl, and her name is Mia." I answered. Another person raised their hand, and I pointed to them.

"Can we meet her?"

"That's a tough one, considering her current state, but I don't see why not." I said.

"What's her current state?" someone asked.

"Well she kinda got turned into a toddler by Pitch."

Another group gasp. And everyone started launching questions at me again, which is how we spent a good part of our day. Aside from the brief snowball fights.

A few hours later, I noticed the Northern Lights. I sighed. Better go see what's wrong this time. "Well kiddos, I gotta go."

"No Jack don't go!" they all seemed to shout.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Bring the rest of the Guardians!" Jaime shouted as I turned and flew away.

...

"Jack! So glad you are back!" North greeted as I flew through the window.

"Hey. What's up with the lights North?"

"We uh...we..." he started.

_We lost Mia._

"What!" Tooth shouted as she came through the same window I did.

"How do you lose a toddler! She was napping when I left! I've only been gone three hours!" she shouted.

"Well the ankle bitah escaped!" Bunny shouted.

_But I put her to bed with the dream sand!_

"Well she woke up." North said.

"Obviously." I snorted.

"Oi Frostbite, just help us find her." Bunny huffed.

"Fine. Lets go."

...

"Has anyone found her yet?" Jack spoke into the walkie talkie, a half hour later. We each had one, but Sandy was paired up with North, to make things easier for the both of them. A variety of "no" and "still looking" sounded. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"North, how long has the kid been missing before you called us?" Bunny's voice crackled into the walkie talkie.

"Um.. maybe an hour...or more." North said.

A series of grumbles and groans sounded from the other Guardians.

"Well sorry! I did not think to have yeti posted outside the door. I just thought 'eh she is just little girl. What could she do?'. Apparently she can escape." North grumbled.

Suddenly a loud scream came from one of the many rooms in the workshop.

"Guys, I think I know where she is. She's in my hallway. Hurry." Tooth said.

She didn't need to say that last part, because everyone was already rushing to where the scream came from. They all gathered around Tooth, who had already located the door. On the count of three they burst through the room.

One...

Weapons are drawn.

Two...

Getting ready to burst in.

Another ear shattering scream.

They all burst in without any hesitation, and were somewhat shocked by what they saw. Pitch stood in the middle of a playroom, cradling Mia. She was crying, and having a bad nightmare. Pitch looked up.

"Hello Guardians." he said.

"You're awfully calm for someone who's going to get his butt handed to him." Jack growled, making sure he didn't curse for Tooth's sake, taking a step towards Pitch.

" Ah ah ah. Not another step."

"What do you want" North said.

"Now why do I always have to want something? Can't I just do this because it's _fun_"

"If you hurt her I swear-" Tooth started.

"You'll what? Send your little fairies on me? Oh I'm so scared."

Meanwhile Sandy was snaking a thin strand of dreamsand towards the frightened child. He was planning to get her out of Pitch's grasp. At the very least he wanted to give her some good dreams while they dealt with Pitch.

Mia's eyes popped open suddenly, and she looked up to see who was holding her. She screamed when she saw it was Pitch.

"Aw. You woke the baby." Pitch sang.

"One last chance. Hand her over Pitch." Jack threatened.

"No."

And with that, a wave of nightmares came at them. Sandy lunged towards Mia, and only managed to knock her to the floor. He quickly tried to scoop her up, but a nightmare got in his way, and he brought out his golden sand whips. He would just have to hope one of the other Guardians would get her.

Mia got off the floor and sniffled. Her arm hurt, and when she looked around, there was no disguising that there was a full on battle going on. She needed to get help. That much was obvious in her toddler mind. She ducked through the mass of black and tried to make it to the door. That was when _he _got in the way.

"Are you trying to run away my dear?" he towered over her.

She tried backing away into the crowd. _Help. Gotta get help._ She was too scared to even try going after him for calling her dear. That and she didn't know what she'd do if she did try that. She didn't have powers like the rest of them. She ran and hid on a bookshelf that sat in the corner of the room, and watched and waited for the fight to be over.

...

It felt like it lasted hours. She'd had to move hiding places a few times, due to a nightmare or two coming for her, before she jumped out of her hiding spot and found a new one. She watched, one by one the nightmares slowly disappeared, leaving the Guardians to look around the room for Mia.

When Bunny came close to her hiding spot did she move out and run to him, clinging to his leg. He was a little shocked to suddenly feel one leg heavier than the other, but didn't mind. He just lifted her up and she clung to him tightly.

"Found her." he said.

Relieved sighs filled the room as the rest of the Guardians came over to them.

"Aw sweet heart, " Tooth cooed, taking her away from Bunny who gladly handed her over. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

Many attempts at giving Mia something she wanted to eat later and she was happily eating a grilled cheese while she sat in the highchair. Tooth, Jack, and Sandy were cleaning the splattered food off of the ceiling.

"Just so you know I kinda promised the Burgess kids that we would all visit them tomorrow. _All_ of us." Jack said, nodding his head towards Mia.

"I'm not going. It's too bloody freezing." Bunny said as he mopped the floor.

"Aw c'mon Cottontail. Sophie wants to see you."

"Ugh. Fine. If it'll make the ankle bitah happy." Bunny huffed.

"Calm down. It's going to be fun" Tooth said, picking Mia up and setting her down on the kitchen floor, leaving the toddler to run to a big wheel and ride it around the kitchen, much to the yeti's annoyance as she squealed with glee.

"Aw c'mon Phil. The kid's just having some fun." Jack explained while Phil started shouting in yetish because Mia ran into his foot.

"How about we calm the ankle bitah down with a movie." Bunny suggested.

"Great idea Bunny! Come! We let Mia choose!" North said as he scooped Mia up and started walking to his theater.

A few hours later and they were just finishing Lilo and Stitch. Mia was cuddling a stuffed Stitch that North found in his workshop. Mia seemed to have a love for Disney movies. They had already watched The Lion King and The Little Mermaid. Jack had lost interest halfway through The Little Mermaid, and was now sprawled over one of the couches sleeping. Mia seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open, and the Guardians decided it was time for a nap, and Sandy sent a small wave of dreamsand to the toddler.

"I should get back. I can only leave my fairies alone for so long." Tooth stated. Sandy quickly flashed images above his head saying that he also had to get back because "it's nighttime somewhere". Before Bunny could leave North grabbed him. "I need help taking them to rooms." he said and picked Jack up. Bunny sighed and picked up Mia and her little Stitch toy and started walking to her room.

...

"North. We gotta do something about her. We can't leave her like this forever." Bunny said as they walked to the den.

"I know. I have team of yetis working on cure, but they have found none so far."

"What can we do until then? We don't even know if she still has powers or not. How can she protect herself from Pitch in this state?" Bunny worried. Just then a loud scream came from Mia's room. They exchanged worried glances and hurried off.

"Speak of the devil." Bunny muttered.

...

What they found, however, was not Pitch. Mia was having a nightmare, and a very bad one it seemed. They quickly rushed over.

"Come on Sheila, ya gotta wake up" Bunny urged.

"Wake up!" North said shaking her shoulders.

"North! Be careful! You're gonna break her head off!"

"Hey guys. What's happening?" A sleepy Jack appeared in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As soon as he caught sight of the mass of black dreamsand above her head as she continued to scream and cry, his eyes widened and he flew over.

"Come on kiddo! It's okay! You just have to wake up! Please!" he yelled.

"JIM!" North yelled. A startled yeti appeared in the doorway. "Gather Tooth and Sandy. Use Nothern Lights. HURRY!"

The yeti didn't have to be told twice, and quickly ran off to the globe room.

...

"What is it! What's happening! What-" Tooth gasped as she flew into Mia's room. The toddler was still having a nightmare. It was only getting worse.

"Tooth! Where's Sandy!?" Jack shouted frantically. She winced. Jack was very rarely panicked, and if he was, he hid it well. This wasn't good at all.

"I-I don't know. He should be here soon." Tooth tried to soothe him, but it didn't help. "What happened?"

"She's having nightmare, and it's only getting worse." North explained as he desperately tried to wake her up.

"Sandy! Mate, where have ya been!?" Bunny scolded the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy just looked bemused from the giant rabbit's outburst, but quickly turned her attention to Mia when she screamed again. He didn't need any directions once he saw the cloud of black sand above her head, and quickly worked to battle the nightmare away and wake the child up.

It took a while, but she finally opened her eyes and shot into a sitting position. She immediately started crying into the person closest to her, which just so happened to be Bunny.

He helplessly looked at the others. He never had been good with crying. Especially crying children. They just looked relieved that the child had finally woken up. And so the Easter Bunny was stuck with the job of comforting the little girl until she stopped crying, which actually took a while. When she finally finished she quickly fell asleep. The Guardians decided to take shifts watching her during the night to ensure that she didn't have anymore nightmares.

...

The next day the Guardians gathered to discuss some things.

"Something has to be done about Pitch." Jack proposed. No one disagreed and they quickly started forming a plan.

_Jaime's just going to have to wait._ Jack thought as he listened to the everyone's input.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here comes the Big Four (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons) plus two! Have fun! Don't forget to** **review!**

Chapter 8

"We're going to need someone to watch the kid. I'm not so sure the yetis will want to babysit." Bunny said.

"I have some friends that can come watch her. I already called them and they should be here any minute." Jack stated.

As if to prove his point something big and black came swooping in from the window. Jack's face split into a big grin and everyone looked at it alarmed.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH! C'mon buddy!" Did that big black thing just _talk_?!

It swooped past them once more before landing.

"It's...a dragon..." Tooth breathed. She thought that there was no such thing. Just a fairytale. But then again, she is also a fairytale and she's real.

"Hey Toothless!" Jack bounded over to the dragon who nuzzled his cold hand affectionately.  
"What! No hi for me?" Toothless's rider said. He was about Jack's height and age but he had shaggy brown hair with a few small braids in his hair. He was also wearing some sort of leather armor.

"Hey Hiccup." Jack greeted, and turned to the astonished Guardians. "Guys, this is one of my friends I was telling you about. This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddick the third. He's also the main spirit of Spring. Like I'm the main Winter."

"Just Hiccup is fine." Hiccup waved. "Hiccup, this is North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and-" Jack pointed to Mia who was hiding behind Tooth, "That is Mia. The newest Guardian. She's kind of shy in this state. Are the others going to be here soon?"

"Yeah. Punzie's just picking up her cousins."

"Does she have to bring her cousins?" Jack asked.

"I thought you liked them."

"I do it's just that-" but he was cut of by a whirlwind of leaves and turned to see a fiery red head.

"Just that ye don't want to see ye _girlfriend._" Merida teased in a Scottish accent.

Jack sighed. "Guys this is Merida, main spirit of Autumn."

"Whoa wait. Frostbite's got a girlfriend?" Bunny exclaimed.

"No I don't. Come on let's go get Pitch" Jack rushed to pull out a snowglobe.

"Aw what's the matter Frostbite. Don't want us to meet yer girlfriend?" Bunny teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jack protested.

"Well she definitely seemed like it." Hiccup interjected.

Jack just glared at him. "Not helping Hiccup" He growled.

"Well can ye blame him? You two disappeared one day and when ye came back ye could hardly stand eachother. It was like ye broke up!" Merida said.

"I told you a long time ago. We just went ice skating. Nothing happened." Jack said trying to stay calm.

"Now lets go-"

"Nah mate. I wanna meet your 'girlfriend'" Bunny teased. He was enjoying this too much.

"Come on guys." Jack urged.

"JACK HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Shit" Jack muttered under his breathe. He knew that voice, and she just _had_ to come when Bunny mentioned a girlfriend Jack didn't even have and she just _had_ to hear the girlfriend part.

They all turned to see three girls, one of which had very long blonde hair and was running towards Jack, barreling into him for a hug. She pulled away.

"Jack why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" she squealed.

"This is Rapunzel. Spirit of Summer. And I do not. They were just teasing." Jack explained.

Rapunzel's hug was quickly replaced by one from a strawberry blonde who practically knocked him over.

"Hey Anna. Good to see you." He chuckled.

"Oh um hi! It's great to see you too!" Anna squealed, much like Rapunzel.

"Hey Elsa." Jack waved to a platinum blonde who was dressed in a very long ice blue dress, and cape with snowflakes on it. Her hair was in a side braid. Anna was wearing a light green three quarter inch sleeved dress and two braids, and Rapunzel had a pink short sleeved dress on with her hair down naturally.

"Oh sorry" Jack turned back to the Guardians. "This is Anna, one of the Spring spirits, and Elsa, one of the Winter spirits."

"Hi!" Anna waved excitedly.

"Hello." Elsa greeted.

The Guardians couldn't believe how much the three cousins looked alike.

"So, which one of you-" Bunny started.

"Pitch's lair!" Jack shouted and smashed the snowglobe. "Come on guys before it closes." and he hurried through, followed by the rest of the Guardians.

They all watched them leave. Merida turned to the rest of them. "Uh..guys. Where's the kid?"

Everyone looked at each other, but Toothless's "laugh" calmed them down. When they looked over, Mia was giggling and running around with him.

"Wait. Does anyone even know her name?" Rapunzel suddenly asked.

"Her name's Mia." Hiccup stated.

At the sound of her name Mia stopped running and looked at everyone. Then, realizing how many people were looking at her, she yelped and hid behind Toothless.

"Jack may have mentioned something about her being shy." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw! She's so cute! Now, how do we get her to warm up?" Anna asked.

"Did ye just make a pun?" Merida questioned.

"Hi guys! I made it!"

Everyone turned to the voice and it was...

a snowman.

"Hey Olaf. Can you help us with something?" Elsa asked.

"Sure! What do you guys need?"

Elsa leaned down and whispered to him. He nodded eagerly and ran over to Mia, ignoring the protective glare from Toothless.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Mia just looked at him. "You're a snowman."

"And you are..?" He said holding his arms out, waiting for a hug.

"I'm Mia." She said shyly.

"Hi Mia! Do you want to come meet my friends?" he said pointing to the spirits. She looked over his shoulder and nodded shyly.

"Great! Come on!" he grabbed her hand and they ran over.

"Okay guys. This is Mia" he said gesturing to the little girl. She gave a small wave and Olaf continued with introductions.

"And this is Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa."

Mia just looked at them with a small smile when a thought came to mind. "Are one of you guys Jackie's girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

Hiccup nearly did a spit take on the eggnog he had been drinking and started laughing, along with everyone else. Elsa just laughed nervously, anxiously waiting the teasing to begin. A squeal of "Olaf!" stopped their laughing, and they turned to see the snowman's arm on fire.

"Olaf!" Elsa yelled, and shot ice to his arm which froze it. And the fire.

"Great job Elsa. Now its gonna get freezing!" Merida shouted.

"Sorry Merida, but you know that the cold doesn't bother me anyway." Elsa chuckled.

"Merida calm down. I'm a summer spirit, and we have Toothless." Rapunzel reasoned.

Toothless eagerly shot a bolt of blue fire into the fireplace and the room was filled with warmth once again.

Mia looked at Toothless. Could she do that? Can she shoot stuff out of her fingers like Elsa? Would it be snow and ice like hers? Or would she have fire like Toothless? Would she have a different power? Did she have any power? Only one way to find out. She concentrated really hard and...

...

Guardian's fight against Pitch: Pitch's lair

"Pitch! Get your cowardly butt back here!" Tooth shouted as she sliced nightmares left and right with her wings.

Pitch had just disappeared after the Guardian's confrontation, but not before he sent a massive wave of nightmares at the Guardians.

"Sandy! Did you guys find anything yet?" North shouted. Sandy and some of Tooth's mini fairies, including Baby Tooth, were looking at Pitch's potion cabinet where they were hoping to find the antidote for Mia. Or at least ingredients to make it. Luckily everything was clearly labeled.

Sandy just shook his head and sent images above his head.

"Sandy says that they're getting closer!" Jack shouted as he blasted three nightmares in one shot. He was keeping watch for Sandy and the girls and made sure nothing hurt them.

"Hurry up mate! We can only keep them off ya for so long!" Bunny yelled. He threw his boomerang and a few egg bombs at some approaching nightmares that quickly faded once they were hit.

"Jack look out!" Tooth shouted.

Jack's back was turned to her and he didn't see the nightmare come barreling at him. He also didn't have enough time to freeze it before it knocked him to the ground and stepped on his arm. He cried out in pain, thankful he didn't lose his staff during the attack and froze it before it could hurt him again. He stumbled into a standing position and was once again, thrown off balance by another nightmare, this time knocking his staff a few feet away from him.

He scrambled to get up and get to it, but his eyes widened when he realized someone was holding it. The same someone who broke it almost two years ago.

"Give it back Pitch!" he screamed, using a wall to get up.

Pitch just looked at him. "Now now, don't do anything rash. You wouldn't want me to-" he held it in two hands over one knee" break it!" and he brought it down, snapping it in half. Jack's screams made everyone stop fighting and look to see Jack clutching his stomach on the floor, obviously in pain, and his staff in two pieces next to him. The four other Guardians quickly slaughtered the remaining nightmares and rushed over.

"Sandy grab it and go!" Bunny yelled and picked Jack up, who had gone unconscious.

"I'll get his staff!" Tooth chirped anxiously and grabbed it.

"North Pole." North whispered and they all rushed through.

...

The chaos that was the workshop, now with some added chaos because of 5 teenagers, a little girl, a snowman, and a dragon, quickly died down when the portal opened and the five figures that practically just went to war rushed through. They all looked awful but they were too worried about Jack to care as rushed off to the infirmary.

The five teenagers just shared glances before they ran off leaving Mia, Olaf, and Toothless behind. Hiccup quickly came rushing back and said "Okay Olaf, Toothless, I'm putting you two in charge of Mia. Don't get any trouble you three!" and he quickly rushed back down the hall to the infirmary.

The three just looked at each other before they went back to their game of tag.

...

A few worry filled hours later, Jack finally woke up. He was still in pain, not having been awake to mend his staff. When he opened his eyes, he found nine other pairs looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, it's flattering to have stalkers, but I don't really need them. Honestly." he joked.

"He's back." Bunny groaned.

"Um, Jack? I think you might be a little more comfortable if you fixed this." Anna said, handing his two pieces of staff to him.

"Thanks Strawberry." Jack said, using the nickname he made for her.

He put the two pieces together and concentrated. A blue light filled the room and everyone shielded their eyes until it was gone. When they looked back, it was one piece again, and Jack was looking much more comfortable.

"So did you guys manage to get the antidote?" He finally asked.

"Well..no. But we got ingredients. She will be back to normal in no time. We managed to make her slightly older. Mia!" North said.

The door burst open and a five year old Mia entered.

"I'm the Avatar! And you gotta deal with it!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah. Thanks so much for warning us about her powers before ye left Jack!" Merida complained.

"What do you mean? She didn't have powers."

"Oh yes she did!" Hiccup yelled.

"The room was a mess!" Rapunzel explained.

"Olaf and Toothless only encouraged her." Elsa groaned.

Mia then ran up to the side of Jack's bed.

"Jackie! You're awake!" she squealed.

"Yeah I am kiddo. Now what was it you did in the globe room?"

Mia looked down. "I just practiced my bending moves. I beat up imaginary bad guys, like Aang and Korra do with their real bad guys."

"Did you make a mess?"

"Maybe..." she mumbled.

"You're a handful. You know that Squirt?"

She glared at him. "Don't call me Squirt, Nemo."

"Nemo?" he asked.

"Uh yeah we may have watched some movies to calm her down." Hiccup chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Now that Jack is awake, we need to let him rest some more. Everyone out." North ushered. He quickly pushed everyone out and closed the door behind him.

"Oi! What was that all about mate?" Bunny exclaimed.

"We have more important matter to discuss. We need to make a stronger antidote for Mia to restore her to her regular age." North said glancing at the child.

"And how do you think we do that mate? We got some of the antidote made. We just have to wait until it's completely finished." Bunny argued.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but maybe we should take her somewhere else?" Hiccup interjected.

"Yes, good idea. You and the girls take her somewhere else and we will fill you in later. Good plan, da?"

"Fine. But if you need us, we'll be here. Just follow the trail of destruction." he chuckled, nodding his head towards Mia.

Sandy flashed exclamation points over his head and waved his arms to get attention.

"Yes Sandy?" Rapunzel noticed. He pointed to where Mia had been standing. All of their faces paled once they heard yetis yelling and a bunch of elves came into their hallway and started tugging on their clothes.

"You guys figure it out. We'll look for the kid." Merida grumbled, and the rest of the elementals followed the elves.

...

"MIA! Get back here! We have to give you a bath and get you to bed!" Anna called.

"NO!" Mia shouted back.

"Toothless! Stop encouraging her!" Hiccup shouted, while Toothless just laughed at him.

"Elsa! A little help?" Rapunzel yelled from where she was stuck to the wall with ice.

"Sorry! I was aiming for Mia!" she yelled as she thawed the ice and exploded it all over the room.

Mia stopped for a moment and looked at the falling snow.

"NOW!" Merida yelled, and they all jumped on her.

"NO!" she screamed. Hiccup just hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Sorry little lady, but you need to get cleaned up. Tooth's orders." he said as he started walking towards the bathroom.

"Hic, maybe we should wash her." Rapunzel suggested, taking Mia from him and putting her on her hip. Hiccup's face turned a deep red that made the girls laugh.

"Uh, y-yeah that'd be better." he laughed nervously.

"Just watch Olaf and Toothless!" Elsa yelled over her shoulder.

He sighed and flopped onto a couch. Finally he could relax. It had been a long day with trying to keep Mia under control, and that still seemed to be a bit of a problem, judging from the shouts coming from the bathroom.

"Hey Hiccup."

Hiccup looked over to see Jack, leaning against his staff.

"Hey. I thought North told you to rest."

"I snuck out."

"They won't be happy when they find out."

"Who says they're going to find out?" Jack smirked.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" Toot yelled. Both boys flinched.

"I think they found out." Hiccup stated.

"Uh hey Tooth." Jack said as he turned around.

"Jack why are you not in the infirmary resting like we told you to." Tooth scolded.

"Uh, well.. what happened was..." he looked to Hiccup for help, but he was too busy trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Go back and rest. Now." she said, pointing in the direction of the infirmary.

He hung his head. "Yes Tooth." he mumbled, and weakly flew back to the infirmary grumbling.

Tooth was about to say something to Hiccup, when some very loud shouts came from the bathroom.

"Is everything alright in there?" Tooth asked knocking on the door.

"Mia hold still!" Rapunzel shouted.

"NO!" Mia shouted right back.

"Hold her down!" Anna called.

"Ow! Watch where yer shooting yer powers!" Merida yelled.

"Sorry!" Elsa shouted right back.

"Just hurry up!" Anna yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can! She keeps squirming!" Rapunzel shouted.

A zipper was heard and Mia jumped out of the bathroom in a one piece pajama set.

"Time to play!" She shouted and ran forward. Unfortunately for her, she ran right into Tooth's arms.

"Not right now. It's time for bed." Tooth giggled.

"No!" Mia yelled and squirmed to get free of the fairy's grasp.

"That must be your favorite word." Hiccup chuckled from the couch.

"If someone won't go to bed then I guess we'll have to get Sandy. Oh Sandy!" Tooth sang. Mia's eyes went wide and she started struggling harder when the little golden man floated into the room with a gold ? over his head.

"Someone doesn't want to sleep." Tooth explained.

Sandy just smiled evilly and sent a small thread of dreamsand towards Mia. She was out within seconds, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The four girl literally fell out of the bathroom and onto the floor.

"Maybe we should show them to their rooms? They will be staying with us while it seems." Tooth said.

Sandy nodded and started off down the hallway where the rooms were.

As Tooth and Sandy led their visitors down the hallway, they took turns explaining everything they had talked about with North and Bunny.

They also discussed the progress the yetis were making with the antidote, and were all happy to know that Mia would be back to normal in no time. They just had to find some things first, but that could wait until morning. With brief goodnights they all retreated into their rooms and fell asleep instantly, awaiting their adventures that would come in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just saying beforehand that I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong and that I hope you like the story so far! Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Rapunzel's POV

"We gave you assignments based on where the things we need are. Merida, you will be going to Dun Broch. We need you to capture a will-o-the-wisp." North said.

"Does it matter when aye should be back?" Merida asked.

"Just be back before sundown." North instructed.

"Oh and Hiccup, you will be going with Merida."

They looked at eachother and sighed. Two was better than one. Well, three including Toothless.

"Fine. But don't scare the wisps away. And do as I say." she said, and climbed onto Toothless, followed by Hiccup. Then they disappeared out the window, followed by a trail of leaves. Merida always did that when she was excited. Probably about going back to her homeland.

"Anna, and Elsa, we need you two to go to Arendelle and get something from the trolls. We already contacted Grand Pabbie, so it shouldn't be a problem." Tooth explained. They both looked very eager to be going home, even for a little bit, and I can't help but wonder what I'll have to get from Corona.

They disappeared in a puff of flowers and snowflakes, and I noticed that they left Olaf behind.

"But I wanted to see Marshmallow." he said sadly.

I knelt down and was about to say something when Sandy waved his arms in front of my face. I stood up eagerly.

_You will be going to Corona with Jack, to get the flower that gave you life._

"Wait, I thought that there was only one flower!" I was so confused. Maybe there was just one known flower?

_It started growing again once you became a spirit, and were restored with your long hair. It will be somewhere around your tower. Be back before sundown, and be careful._

I rushed to the infirmary to heal Jack, and we were out in no time. This is so exciting! I'm going home! I can't wait to get there.

Dun Broch

Merida POV

"Hiccup! Keep yer dragon under control before he scares off all the wisps!" I shouted.

Honestly, how are we going to catch one if Toothless keeps shooting fire at them? In case he hasn't noticed, we have a deadline to meet or who knows what will happen. I love Toothless, I do, but sometimes-

"Merida!" I turn around at the sound of Hiccup's voice, and my face splits into a grin. There, in a jar, is a wisp! And its only a little past noon!

"Yes! Come on lets get back to North!" I shout running towards Toothless, and hopping on.

"Not yet." a gruff voice says. Hiccup and I turn around, but its only us three. Where did that voice come from?

"Hello Merida." A figure steps out of the shadows. He was very large, and had a very large black bear fur pelt wrapped around him, like a cape, and so much black clothing, it all sort of blended together. Except for the kilt. That much I could tell. It was the same style me Da used to wear, but it was black and gray. He also had shaggy black hair and dark eyes. Well, eye. The other was dead. Wait, one dead eye...

"Mordu." I whisper under my breath.

He smiled. "Correct."

"Mor-who?" Hiccup asked.

"Mordu." I said louder.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. "Y-you mean that bear that-"

I cut him off. "Yep. Now what do you want?" I was already starting to load my bow.

"Oh it's not what I want," he gestured around him to reveal a herd of nightmares surrounding us. "it's what they want."

"He's working with Pitch.." I trailed off. If Mordu was working with him, then who else was?

He answered me with a sneer and "Get them." which launched the nightmares at us.

"Toothless GO!" I yelled, and we took off to the sky. I started firing my arrows as fast as I could.

We had been making good progress...

until we started falling.

Arendelle

Elsa POV

"Anna, are we almost there?" I asked. We had been walking in the same direction for what seemed like hours. I would usually be leading the way, but Anna is the only one out of both of us that actually somewhat remembers the directions. Underline _somewhat._

"This way...no, maybe over here? Oh yeah it's definitely this way...no, no nevermind..." She muttered. I rolled my eyes. Little sisters.

"Hey Anna?" I asked.

She stopped her pacing around the area we were in and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we just fly? We'd be able to see much better from up there." I suggested.

Her face lit up. "Elsa that's brilliant! Why didn't you say so sooner?"

" Well I _tried, _but you-" I was cut off by her flying past me.

"Sorry Elsa! I'm just excited to see everyone! Let's go!" and she wooshed away. I flew up after her "Hey! Wait up!" I giggled.

...

"ANNA AND ELSA ARE HOME!"

We had just landed and were already being swarmed by the trolls. Not that it wasn't nice to see them, it's just that we had a mission to accomplish. I kneeled down.

"It's great to see all of you too, but we need something. Where's Grand Pabby?" I asked.

"I'm right here." an old voice says. Anna and I both turn around to see Grand Pabby walking towards us, a small bundle in his arms.

"Grand Pabby, if you don't mind me asking, but what's in there?" Anna asked. Grand Pabby just chuckled and unwrapped it. There, in his hands, was a beautiful clear crystal. It very dull though, not like the fire crystals and other crystals I had seen the trolls with.

"Elsa, hold this please." He said and handed the crystal over to me. He then started to use his magic, and in the sky appeared a purple figure of a young child. As he continued, the figure slowly grew up to the age Mia is at now. Then he made it into a ball, and put it into the crystal, which started to glow very bright.

"Oh Grand Pabby, it's beautiful, but what do we do with it?" I asked, as he started wrapping it back in the moss.

"The Guardians will know what to do. Now take this, and be careful." He said and handed the crystal back to me.

"Bye everyone! Nice seeing you!" Anna yelled, and I smashed a snow globe North had given me, after whispering the destination of course. A chorus of "Come back soon!" and "Hurry back!" and "Be careful!" and other things of that nature before we stepped through the portal. Before we stepped through I looked back, and saw a shadowy figure that looked strangely familiar, but I don't know from where. I shrugged it off and stepped through after Anna.

No one POV

"Come back soon indeed." it said, and stepped back into the darkness chuckling darkly.

Corona

Rapunzel POV

"Jack hurry up!" I yelled as we flew. I just can't wait to get home! This is so exciting! And we would be there if Jack would keep up.

"I'm going as fast as I can Punzie!" He called from a few feet behind me. Suddenly I spotted a very familiar, very tall building in the distance. I squealed.

"Jack! We're here! Come on!" I yelled and flew back and grabbed his arm, then took off to my tower.

I landed in the soft grass and immediately started running around. I couldn't believe it! I was home!

"Jack! Start looking from up there! I'll look down here!" I shouted up to him.

"Got it Punz. Meet back in a few minutes?" He asked.

"Kay!" I yelled back, and frantically started searching.

A few minutes came and went with still no sign of the flower, and Jack and I met up, as planned.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Not a thing."

I groaned. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Hey Punz?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What if you sang your healing song? It might make the flower glow and easier to find."

"Jack...you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "Okay okay, here I go.."

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_let your power shine_

_make the clock reverse_

_bring back what once was mine_

_heal what has been hurt_

_change the fate's design_

_save what has been lost_

_bring back what once was mine_

_what once was mine.."_

About halfway through I heard anoth voice singing along. It sounded old but seemed to get younger and the song continued.

"Jack, did you hear the that?" I whispered. The voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah. I also found the flower. C'mon." he took my hand and we flew off to where he found the flower. When we landed I noticed a figure there. But who it was is what really shocked me. I stood there wide eyed.

"Gothel." I said.

The figure turned to face me. "Rapunzel! How are you my flower?" she came over and tried to pat my head. I grabbed her hand.

"I am not your flower." I narrowed my eyes.

She did the same. "Oh? Oh.." she gave and evil smile and took her hand away and started to walk around me.

I looked around for Jack. He was getting the flower out of the ground. Good, I just have to keep her busy.

"Now Rapunzel, I thought you would have learned to respect after that, _incident._" she continued circling me, like a vulture.

"Of course.._mother._" I spat, but as sweetly as I possibly could.

_Hurry up Jack._ I thought.

"Of course, I want to make sure that never happens again. Boys." she sang. I looked over to where she was. There, and quickly approaching, were the two guys that tried to kidnap me on my birthday. I started backing up. Oh no, I am not letting them get near me, not if I can help it.

I did a double take. One of the men were missing. He was there a minute ago! Where did he go?

"Oof.." I said. I spun around to see what I bumped into. The other man.

"Jack..." I said. A cold wind rushed by and Jack picked me up from under my arms and flew away.

"I got ya Punzie." he said.

"Do you have the flower?" I asked as I started flying on my own. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and..

dropped it.

I groaned, and swooped down to try and get it. I pulled out my frying pan in case I needed to knock anyone out, as I got closer to the ground.

I put my hands to my sides and went faster. As it was about to hit the ground I went by and scooped it up while Jack (who was still in the sky) whooped and flew down closer to me. I landed on my feet and was about to dash into the sky again, when I fell back down again from someone standing on my hair. I stood back up from the ground and hit one of the men with my frying pan that sounded with a loud BANG!

I turned to see the other one approaching and I knocked him out as well.

"Now Rapunzel, look what you did." She gestured to the two unconscious men. "No matter. We're merely the messengers. For the time being. Pitch is coming, as will I, and some... friends. Goodbye my flower, and remember. Mother knows best!" she swept her cloak around her and disappeared.

"Rapunzel! Are you okay?" Jack swooped down beside me.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get back to North's." I pulled the flower closer to me, and jumped into the sky.

Dun Broch

Merida POV

"Hiccup! Wake up!" I shouted. Hiccup was now unconscious and falling towards the Earth, as was Toothless and I. The only difference is that I was actually flying.

I suddenly got an idea. "Sorry Hiccup." I said, and shot a bit of frost ( What? I'm an Autumn spirit. I can do little amounts of frost, but I usually get Jack to do it for me though.) at his butt.

"AH!" He woke up. Finally.

"Toothless!" He yelled. Luckily they were both connected. At least that made it easier to get back on. He climbed on and we somewhat gracefully landed on the ground. I sent a rush of wind towards the nightmares to keep them away, at least for a little bit.

Once they started coming again I sent more wind, along with Hiccup, and Toothless shot fire bolts at them. When we got the nightmare numbers had gone down to a good amount, we mounted Toothless and took off. This time with much better luck at getting away. Before we completely took off, I saw Mordu walk out of the shadows. All he said was "You have been warned." and we disappeared from view.

Time to get back to North's.

North Pole 4:45 p.m.

No one POV

Everyone returned around the same, and everyone but Anna and Elsa looked extremely frazzled and tired.

"What happened to everybody?" Anna asked.

"Mordu." Merida said.

"And nightmares." Hiccup added.

"We saw Gothel, and the side burn twins." Rapunzel said as she flopped onto a couch.

"Oh. Well did everyone get everything?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel held up the flower, and Hiccup held up the wisp in the jar. Anna also held up the crystal.

"Yes Anna, I know we got the crystal. I was there, remember?" Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah I know but-" she started, but North walked in, with the other Guardians close behind.

"Ah good! You have everything! Bunny, if you would make the antidote please." North said.

Bunny hopped over and took everything, then disappeared down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"We wait for it to be done. And then we wait some more." Tooth replied.

A collective groan was heard from the teenagers.

"Hey wait. Where's the kid?" Merida asked.

"And Olaf?" Elsa added.

_They're fine. Just off in a playroom. We can get them once Bunny is done. _Sandy said in his sand pictures.

...

Ten minutes later, Bunny wandered back into the room, antidote in hand. When he walked in, he found his fellow Guardians, and all of the seasonal teenagers pretty much passed out on all the couches. He chuckled.

"Maybe we should wait until they're all awake?" he asked.

"Da. Good idea. Besides, we will need Rapunzel's help."

...

An hour later everyone was finally awake, and Phil came in with a chattering Olaf and Mia by his side.

"Hey Phil, why are you so big and furry? Why do you have a moustache? Why do you talk like that?" Mia continued pelting him with questions.

"Sandy, why don't we give Phil a break?" Tooth giggled. Sandy nodded and threw some sand at the girl, who fell asleep instantly, and fell onto Olaf. Phil gave a relieved sigh.

"Come. We must get started. Someone grab her, we take her to her room!" North said, already leading the way. Jack picked her up and cradled her in his arms as they made their way to her temporary room.

"Just set her down on the bed, Frostbite." Bunny instructed.

"Rapunzel, we're going to need your help for this." Tooth said.

"Me? Okay." Rapunzel said. She laid her hair over Mia like a blanket. Sandy put the antidote into a needle, and injected it into Mia, who unconsciously tried to squirm away. He then nodded his head to Rapunzel, who began singing.

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine."_

She finished the song and looked up as her hair started to dim. Everyone was smiling warmly, especially since they could see Mia had aged two years.

"Now we let her rest. Come, we eat cookies!" North bellowed as he ushered everyone out of the room. "Martha, keep watch over her please." North said to a yeti.

...

Jack POV

Weeks. It had been weeks since she started healing and getting back to her normal age. We still got to see her, but y'know she's sleeping, so we can't do much. Rapunzel is doing daily healing sessions, and Mia's hair has been growing really long, like Rapunzel's. It's also getting lighter on the ends, giving an ombre look.

"Jack!"

I look over to see Anna running into the room.

"Yeah Strawberry?" I ask.

"She's waking up."

That's all I needed to hear. I grabbed her hand and we rushed off to her room together.

Mia POV

"She's waking up!"

"Do you think she'll remember us?"

"Oh no. Oh no what if she doesn't remember us!"

"Calm down, I'm sure she will."

"Shh she's waking up!"

I put my hands up to my eyes and rub the sleep away, and blink open my eyes. And what I see is somewhat surprising.

I have people watching me. Well people, a snowman, and a dragon.

"Uh, what's going on?" I ask.

"You're back!" Two girls scream. One with really long golden blonde hair, green eyes, and a purple dress. The other had strawberry blonde hair in two braids, side bangs, a sort of light turquoise colored eyes, and a pale green dress.

They both looked at each other and hooked their pinkies together and yelled "Jinx! Jinx again!" and started giggling. I realized that I recognized them. All of them. The two giggling girls were Anna and Rapunzel. Obviously I already knew the Guardians. The snowman was Olaf, and the dragon was Toothless. Then there was a girl who had her platinum blonde hair in a single braid. She has bright blue eyes, and a very elegant light blue ice dress and cape with intricate snowflakes. I recognized her as Elsa.

The next girl had wild red hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a forest green dress. Merida. And lastly, there was a boy with shaggy brown hair that had little braids in it. He was wearing a leather type armor. That's Hiccup.

"How are you feeling?" North asked.

"Uh, good? Why wouldn't I be?" I answered. What was he talking about?

"You were kind of turned into a toddler by Pitch." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"What!" I yelled.

"But we healed you!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh my god.. wait. How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

Everyone glanced at eachother.

"How long have I been sleeping." I repeated firmly.

"A few weeks." Bunny mumbled.

"A few weeks!" I jumped to my feet and started rushing out the room. Well I tried to. Something hooked and wrapped around my waist and flung me back into bed. I looked down and saw Jack's staff hooked around me and some of Rapunzel's hair wrapped around my waist as well. I also noticed something else.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?"

I held some of it up in front of me. It was brown, fading to golden blonde, and down to my ankles. I looked up.

"Well?" I asked.

"That might be from the flower." Anna said.

"What flower?"

"The one that gave me my golden hair and powers." Rapunzel said.

"So now I have some of the same powers as you?" I asked.

"Probably."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This is a lot to take in.

"North is there some place I can blow off some steam and think a bit? Like a gym or something?" I asked.

"Da. I upgraded it just for you. Gymnastics equipment too. Arnold can show you the way. Arnold!" he yelled and a yeti appeared in the door. "Show Mia to gym please." The yeti nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

...

"Whoa." I breathed as I walked in.

The were multiple balance beams of varying heights lined up on one side of the gym. On the other side was a runway with a vault at the end that leads into a pit filled with foam blocks. On the same side as the pit, there were bars of different heights, like the balance types of trampolines were built _into the floor_ and were placed randomly throughout the gym. In the middle of the floor was just that. Floor. Thankfully it was padded so if I hurt myself then it shouldn't hurt too bad. There were also regular and wedge mats stacked in a corner, and a climbing rope on the side of the beams. The rope lead to a canopy web type rope thing that you could climb up and lay on.

"Thanks Arnold."

He garbled something in yetish and pointed to a stereo by the doorway I was standing in. It also had an Ipod hooked up to it. I assumed he meant that I could put the music on. I gave a grateful smile to him as he walked away, and I walked up and started selecting a song, which turned into me making my own playlist and then I proceeded to dance and flip and things of that nature to the music. I had to get used to doing it with my now long hair.

I also had to figure out how to get back at Pitch.

Meanwhile...

No one POV

Everyone, with the exception of Mia, was gathered in the den.

"So we're not the only ones who 'got a warning'?" Merida asked.

"Apparently not." Hiccup said. "So wait, who did you guys see?"

"Gothel." Rapunzel said.

"And the sideburn twins." Jack added.

They all looked to Elsa and Anna expectantly.

"Oh, well we didn't really see anyone." Anna said.

"Actually I thought I saw someone, but I can't be sure." Elsa pointed out.

"Who?" everyone seemed to ask at the same time.

"I don't know. But I have a hunch to who it is." She replied.

"Well then who do you think it could be?" Tooth asked. Anna narrowed her eyes, already starting to realize who her sister thinks it could be.

"Don't you dare." she said.

Elsa sighed. "Sorry Anna, but it's most likely possibility. Everyone else seems to have seen someone from their past. I think it's Hans."

"Doesn't he have fire powers?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded. "I hate that guy." he said.

"Good. Now we know who we're up against. We just need to figure out what they want, and how to defeat them." Bunny said.

"Gothel seemed to want the flower." Rapunzel offered.

"One down, three to go." Merida mumbled.

"Let's get planning." Hiccup said.

And they began.

...

"We leave at noon." Bunny finished.

Just then Mia walked into the room.

"Leave at noon for what?" She asked. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Um, nothing." Jack said quickly. Mia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I highly doubt this is 'nothing'" She said making air quotes when she said the word nothing. She put her hands on her hips.

"Now spill." she demanded.

"We don't have to tell you." Jack said.

"No, you don't. But I would like to be included in whatever you're planning." she said politely. Seeing that no one was going to give her an answer, she added "Especially if it's revenge for Pitch."

Everyone tensed. Mia just smiled, glad she figured it out.

"Oh, so that's what you're planning..." she started pacing calmly. "Well then," she jumped up and yelled "Seeya at noon tomorrow!" as she ran from the room. They all sighed.

"What are we going to do with her?" Tooth asked.

"Lock her in her room until we're done?" Jack asked.

"Jack I know you don't want her getting hurt, we all don't, she's like a little sister to us" Anna gestured to the other seasonals "but you know she isn't going to let us leave without her. Even if we do, she's going to find a way to get to us and help."

"She's right. Even if she's practically the thing they want, we can't keep her from fighting." Rapunzel added.

"And there's no way she would go for getting a couple of yetis to babysit her." Merida said.

Everyone spoke their agreements.

Jack sighed. "I'm going to get some cookies. Anyone want anything?"

They all shook their heads, and shut Tooth up before she could complain about Jack ruining his "snow white teeth."

After he left they all burst into laughter and giggles.

"He's such a big brother!" Elsa chuckled.

"Well we kind of all are her big brothers and sisters." Hiccup agreed.

"Yeah, and by the way, thanks for letting us stay here North. It's really great having a big family and warm place to stay." Merida added.

"Is no problem. The more the merrier, da?" he said. They all chuckled as Jack came in with a tray of cookies.

"What's so funny?" he asked with his mouth full of cookies.

"Nothing." they answered in unison. Everyone went their separate ways to do their job and spread their season, or dreams or collect teeth, or prepare for their holiday.

All that's left to do is to wait for tomorrow at noon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mia POV

Twenty minutes to noon.

I was ready. I had been practicing all day, and discovered I could turn invisible (after a certain winter spirit and sandman scared me might I add) and was excited to see how it would work out without much practice. I had a dark gray tank top on, with a black partial zip up hoodie. I had the collar down, and it was zipped up halfway. Then I wore cropped black leggings, and of course, no shoes. My hair was also up in a high ponytail, even though it still came down to my knees, and I had black fingerless gloves on.

Ten minutes to noon.

I bounded out the hallway and flew down the stairs to where everyone was waiting, wearing similar attire.

"I'm ready!" I said and held my arms out in a "TADA" motion.

"Alright, lets go." Hiccup said.

"No, she's not going."

We all turned to see Jack walking in.

"Jack, we've been over this. I'm going." I said firmly.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! Right North?" I turned around to face North.

"Yes, you can come, just be careful." he said hesitantly. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Jack. "Told ya so." and I turned around and made an airball and headed towards the sleigh, leaving the others to run after me.

"Mia, you take your own snowglobe. Hide until we give the signal." North said, and handed one to me. Then he turned to the seasonals.

"Each of you take one too, and hide with Mia until we give her the signal. Then you go and do what we told you to yesterday." North said as he handed one to everybody.

"Be safe!" Tooth yelled back as they took off in the sleigh. We all turned to eachother.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"As we'll ever be." Hiccup answered. We then smashed the snowglobes, and stepped through the portals.

A few seconds later we were all standing on a lake.

"Hey Jack, isn't this your lake?" Merida asked.

He nodded "Yeah, and Pitch's lair is not far from here, and North and the guys will be here soon, so I suggest we get going." he said already leading the way.

As we got closer, we started traveling in the trees, but carefully so we wouldn't attract attention to ourselves. And once we got close enough, Jack nodded his head, and we all quietly bounded off to our spots, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally what felt like hours later (even though it had only been ten minutes) the sound sleigh bells filled the air. I looked around at the trees I knew the others had been hiding in, and noticed that we were all in pretty much the same position. Crouched in a tree, eyes narrowed in concentration, watching the other Guardians, waiting.

We watched as a wave of nightmares came from the rickety old bed, but we were prepared. Sandy, upon seeing the first one, created a sand bubble around the four Guardians and they watched as the nightmares slowly dispersed and five figures came forth. Pitch I already knew, but who were these other people? Wait, weren't there supposed to be six? I looked around and everyone else seemed just as confused as I did. Anna seemed more angry and confused.

I shook it off. We could find him soon enough anyways. I tried to concentrate on the conversation, but we were pretty high up, and I couldn't quite hear them. I could tell they were arguing, and I'm pretty sure a fight would break out soon.

Suddenly, the woman's voice got louder. I looked down to see that she was looking in the trees. "We know you're up there, so just come down now, and I won't be the bad guy." I tensed and looked around. They were watching her suspiciously. What was she planning?

North, figuring that this was probably as good a time as any, gave the signal. We jumped down, and I quickly disappeared, giving a proud smirk seeing how shocked they seemed that I could turn invisible. As everyone took defensive positions, I flew over to our enemies and made the wind barrel into them, knocking them off balance. Then, Hiccup and Anna made flowers and flower roots spring to the surface, and they wrapped around them.

Before I could get back to the others, Pitch turned into a shadow and slipped under the roots. The others also escaped, and one of the "side burn twins" as everyone seemed to be calling them, threw some dirt in my direction. I wasn't fast enough and some of it landed on me, now giving them the opportunity to somewhat see me, because I was still invisible.

The others smiled, and I earthbent them away, just enough so I could fly back to the others safely, and I became visible again.

"Now that your plan is failing, give us the flower." Pitch sneered.

"We don't have the flower ya gumby. Now go back into your hole before things get ugly." Bunny answered.

"Oh, let me think.. no."

"Pitch, is that little girl the girl who tossed you out of the window?" the woman scoffed.

"And the one that is supposed to be a useless toddler?" a man with a big black bear fur pelt growled.

Who are they- oh. They're talking about me... aren't they?

"Wait, her hair..." the woman trailed off, looking from me to Rapunzel over and over again. Rapunzel and I shared worried glances before turning back and putting on brave faces again. Not that we were afraid.

The woman narrowed her gaze. "Pitch," she said slowly "is it possible that this girl _is_ the new flower?"

Pitch gave a smug look before saying "Get her." and releasing an army of nightmares.

"Time to have a little fun." Jack said before we all launched forward with a battle cry.

I ran towards the nightmares and slid under an approaching one and sent a blast of fire towards its stomach. It instantly dissolved and was replaced by multiple other nightmares. I fought my way through a few more before flying up to see how everyone else was doing. Merida was shooting multiple arrows at a time, never missing her target. Anna somehow formed a tree root bat and was batting them away as if they were nothing. Elsa shot ice towards them, as did Jack. Hiccup was riding Toothless and they were both in the sky as Toothless shot blue bolts of fire towards the horses. North was slicing them with his swords, and Tooth was doing the same with her wings, flitting through the crowd. Bunny threw his boomerangs and egg bombs. Sandy had his whips out and was lashing at the nightmares fiercely.

But I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned to get a better look and noticed that it looked like little puffs of something. I swooped down to get a better look in what I thought was out of the line of fire. Then I noticed that the puffs of something was actually fire. And coming right for me! I quickly tried to fly out of the way, but I was too slow. The fire engulfed me and I crumpled to the ground.

As much as I wanted to just lay there and fall asleep, something picked me up, and started to carry me away. I struggled to open my eyes, and quite frankly, I could barely manage to keep them open. I looked up and saw a man. He had red hair slicked back, and somewhat resembled the sideburn twins. Especially with his own pair of sideburns. The only thing different about them being that this man looked younger and slimmer. My eyes started to drift close, but then I heard a voice. I once again struggled to open my eyes to find where the source of the voice came from.

"Hey! Put her down!"

Who was that? I know that voice. I just don't know who that belongs to. Or do I?

My vision started to get foggy and my body begged for sleep. My eyes started to drift shut once more..

"Wake up!" a voice barked.

I slowly blinked my eyes open. It was still hard to see correctly and it felt like I only closed my eyes for a second. Maybe I had. Who knows? I realized that I was still being held by the man, and tried to struggle out of his grasp. He tightened his hold and switched it so he was holding me up by my waist.

"Good. Now you can watch the show." he chuckled.

I looked around to see what he was talking about. When I found it, my heart stopped. The battle was still going on, and above it all, was Pitch. Holding a black sand arrow. Pointed. At. Jack.

"Jack!" I tried to call his name, but my voice was so hoarse and it was barely audible. Especially over the sound of the battle going on.

"Jack!" I tried again, but I still couldn't be heard. Pitch drew back the arrow, and let it go. I could do nothing but watch as the arrow pierced him in the chest. I couldn't do anything but listen to his scream of pain. He fell to the ground, and I was forced to watch through teary eyes as he was consumed by the darkness.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

Not to Jack. Not to my Jack. The guy I realized was like a big brother to me. The big brother, who wasn't coming back.

No.

I felt a sudden surge of power coursed through me. I wasn't going to let them get away with this. I have no idea what was going on, but I heard a Russian sounding voice yell "Duck and cover!"

I have no idea what had happened or what I had done. I just knew that it had been a few minutes since I felt the peculiar surge of power, and I was now aware that I was falling. Falling. Falling. Feeling much more drained and weak than I already was. Until somebody caught me, and I blacked out.

Minutes or hours had passed, I don't know, until I finally woke up. I was in a dark, dense room that was surprisingly very large. I tried to get up, and every muscle in my body protested, but I had to get up. I had to escape. I used the wall to help me up, and tried to move towards the door.

Only to find that I was chained to the ground by my wrists and ankles. How didn't I notice that? I let go of the wall, only to be brought back down to the floor by the weight of the chains. I suppose I was making too much noise, because the door opened, but I didn't see anyone come in. I looked around as I leaned against the wall for support.

"It's your fault you know." a voice said.

I looked around, but I still couldn't find anyone.

"It's your fault he's dead."

I almost forgot. Jack. He's-he's...

"Dead." the voice finished.

No. No it can't be. No! It isn't true!

"It's very true. You saw it with your own eyes. He's dead, because he was trying to save you."

N-no. It's not my fault...

Or was it?

"It most certainly is. Now he's dead, and you're stuck here."

I finally found my voice. "But the Guardians-"

"Will not come for you."

"Y-yes they will." I cringed at my voice. God I sounded awful.

"Do you really think that they would come and rescue the very person that led to one of their teammate's death?" the voice scoffed.

"B-but.. they will. I know they will.. right?" It was a good question. Were they coming for me? The voice had a point. I killed a member of their team, just by being there. Trying to help.

"You make a mess wherever you go." When did I make a mess before this?

"Every mess starts somewhere. This is the beginning. You will bring destruction. What is better, than destruction, and darkness?" it sneered.

"I-I... I'm not sure.."

"Exactly! Together, we can be unstoppable! We could rule the world!" The voice was getting more and more excited. The voice seemed like it'd be right. Yet, something about this seemed wrong. I'm not destruction. Not on purpose at least..

"Join me." the voice said. No. This was wrong. I had to think about Jack. But at the same time, I couldn't think about Jack. I would cry, and I could not afford to do that in this place. But, Jack wouldn't do something like this. He wouldn't want me to do this, right?

"No." Good. My voice held some form of firmness to it.

"What. Did. You. Say."

"N-no. I'm not going to join you."

Pitch materialized out of the shadows. "Well, we're just going to have to... persuade you." he gave an evil smile. The door opened, and five other figures came in.

"Our little friend here needs some _persuasion_." he explained. The others smiled and nodded, and together, they advanced towards me. I noticed that the woman was holding a box. Pitch went over and opened it, and pulled out a needle. He looked at me.

"Hold her down."

Instantly the fur pelt man pulled me up and held my hands tight behind my back. I struggled to get away, but given my current state, and how strong the man was, I didn't stand a chance. Pitch calmly walked towards me, needle in hand.

"This will only pinch.. a lot." he sneered, and stuck it into my arm. I did my best to stifle a scream. This wasn't like a regular needle. This was worse.

"Just so you can't use your powers." the woman explained.

Then they started advancing once more, this time, prepared to attack. Someone yanked me up and slammed me into the wall, and I slid down, only to be kicked in the ribs multiple times, each time harder than before. I breathed in, and felt a sharp pain. Yep, definitely a few broken. The torture continued for what felt like hours, until they finally felt satisfied enough, and left.

"We'll be back tomorrow, in case you've changed your mind." the young man said, before closing the door, and I slowly lost consciousness once more.

A week. More than a week, judging from how many times they came in to beat me. I only got something to eat every few days, and even then it would just be some sort of slop or leftover food that apparently wasn't good enough for them to eat. Lucky me.

One day however, after what had become my daily beatings, the young man stayed behind. He told the others that he needed to teach me a lesson of his own to me, and I couldn't help but be afraid. He approached me slowly, a cold look in his eyes. He was careful to avoid the big stain of blood,_ my_ blood, that was around me that had only grown in the past week and how many days.

"Who are you?" I asked. I had been dying to know. Literally, I felt like I was dying.

He kept his cold glare. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

I heard a loud BANG and the ceiling caved in. Luckily I was just out of the way. A figure jumped down into the hole, and I struggled to see who it was through the blinding sunlight that I felt like I haven't seen in forever. I could make out a basic outline, but still had no idea who it was. Until they spoke up.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna said, and punched him square in the jaw. She had her signature braids, and was wearing black leggings, a black hoodie, and slim black combat boots.

"Anna!" I tried to scream, but I had pretty much lost my voice by now. She turned to me, her fierce expression turning more furiously fierce after seeing the state I was in. I was crumpled on the floor, a thousand new wounds bleeding out.

"Guys! Down here!" she called up through the hole.

Multiple bodies hopped down, and immediately started to undo the chains that bound me to the ground. I could feel furry arms lift me up, and I was deposited into multiple different pairs of arms until I landed in something wooden, with multiple bodies packed around me.

Anna POV

I broke the ceiling just as I heard him say "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

I leapt down with grace that I didn't even know I had and stood tall. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle." I was glad how strong my voice sounded. Then I did any logical thing. I punched him in the face, just as I punched him off the boat, so many years ago.

I turned around and saw her. No, oh no. Not my little sister. I can't lose her like we lost Jack. Panic, and most of all, rage filled me. Oh, Hans is going to get it. They all will.

"Guys! Down here!" I called. Everyone hopped down and immediately started helping Mia. Good. Now I can deal with _him._ I turned towards him, still on the ground. I knelt down, and held his chin so he could look at me.

"Oh Hans.. if only there was someone out there that would help you." I beat him up, just a little bit more, before the door finally burst open. I leapt away, and Gothel started to help him up.

"You were wrong about me." he said. I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"And _you_ were wrong about _me_." I turned and ran, and leapt up and grabbed Hiccup's outstretched hand and he pulled me up. We climbed aboard Toothless, even though I really wanted to be on the sleigh with my "little sister", and told everyone that we'd meet them at the Pole.

...

Mia POV

Everything hurt. And by everything, I mean _everything_. I opened my eyes slowly. The room I was in was a blinding white. White walls, white bed, white furniture, white, white, white. I had to blink my eyes a few times to get used to the brightness. When I finally managed to open my eyes I saw several sleeping forms all around my bed. Bunny, Tooth, and North were all slumped in chairs, golden dreamsand floating above their heads. I looked around and saw Sandy sitting on the nightstand near my bed, watching the dreams play out over the other Guardians. He seemed oblivious to the fact that I had woken up.

"Sandy." I tried, but no sound came out. I was startled, until I realized that it was probably from the seven plus days of screaming. I reached up and tapped the little golden man on the arm, giving a slight smile when he jumped. I gave a weak wave, and he gave one right back. I tried talking again, and ended up giving a little pout when I found I still couldn't talk. He gave a silent chuckle and got me some water.

I took it gratefully and drank it all. When I was done I tried talking once more, but found that it resulted in silence and a little squeak sound. After glaring at Sandy for laughing at me, I tried to get up. He made a move to push me back down, but there was no need. I felt a sharp stab of pain everywhere and fell back into the fluffy pillows.

I searched the room for some paper and something to write with a found nothing. I couldn't ask Sandy because I could only stay silent and squeak, and unlike him, I couldn't conjure images. Instead I pointed to the three sleeping Guardians and gave Sandy a questioning look. He wrote a note in flawless dreamsand writing.

_You don't want to know._

I smiled and looked up. Wait, someone is missing. Where's Jac- oh. Oh no.. that was only a dream, right? Pff, not a dream. More like a nightmare. Yeah, it was just a nightmare from Pitch when I was in that room. Yeah. Any minute now Jack is going to burst through that door with a smile on his face. Any minute now... any minute...

I looked to Sandy. As if reading my thoughts, he gave a sad shake of his head. Oh. Jack...

I felt my eyes tearing up. No, I will not cry. He's not gone. I'm not going to believe it. He's just.. on a vacation. On a vacation and.. never...coming back.

I heard something move, and looked over to see the other Guardians waking up. They perked up when they saw that I was awake, and I momentarily forgot that I couldn't talk. I gave a "hi" and cringed when it became a squeak. Seriously, how do I keep forgetting I can't talk? I glared at Bunny when I noticed him trying not to laugh. Tooth and North just looked bemused, but quickly shook it off.

"Nice to see ya awake pip_squeak._" Bunny chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at his lame, but somewhat funny, attempt at a pun, glad he tried to ease the tension I had been feeling a few minutes ago. His ears twitched a few times before he looked at North and nodded his head towards the door. North realized what he was implying and rolled his eyes. He walked over and opened the door and 5 teenagers and a dragon tumbled in.

I was silently laughing, much like Sandy was, and the others were actually laughing. Anna gave an awkward laugh and the others just blushed. Rapunzel squealed when she saw I was awake and barreled into me with a hug. The rest of my "siblings" piled on, and Toothless did too. I winced a few times, but otherwise enjoyed the comfort.

One by one they climbed off and positioned themselves around me, whether it was on the bed with me, or just sitting in chairs around me. Toothless was somewhat sprawled on top of my feet. I heard a funny little laugh and Olaf waddled in. He looked over and jumped with joy when he saw me, and ran over.

"Mia! You're awake!" he yelled. I gave a silent giggle and lifted him up onto the bed and he sat next to me, wiggling his feet.

We spent a while just talking and listening and laughing. Like a family. I smiled at the thought. Yeah, they're quirky and weird and different, but in the short time I've known them, they've become my family. All of them.

"And then your eyes were glowing blue and you took out all of the nightmares! Luckily we got to safety, but then when we came back out, you and everyone else was gone." Anna finished quietly.

She was recounting what happened after Jack died.

"It took us more than a week to find ye. In retrospect it should've been obvious that you were in his lair, but we were all too upset to focus I suppose." Merida added.

"Yeah but when we found her, I was so relieved. We all were. Besides, when Anna dropped down there, dude! You said the perfect thing at the perfect time! It was so badass!" Hiccup exclaimed. Then after seeing Tooth's expression added "Sorry Tooth."

I gave everyone a questioning look and pointed to Punzie.

Tooth sighed. "No, she can't heal you, and you can't heal yourself either. Not yet anyway. Whatever they did to you temporarily stopped all magic from you." she explained. Wait, since when could I heal myself? A question for a later time I suppose.

"It shouldn't last much longer. Mate, what did they do to you in there exactly? Aside from giving ya a beating." Bunny asked. I was about to try to make an ice tablet, but remembered that I wouldn't be able to use my powers and bend. Instead I made a fist and gave my arm a little punch. They all gave me confused looks. I huffed. Great. I started to get up, and a wave of sharp pain shot through my entire body. I tried my best to ignore it and kept going. Toothless got up and gently nudged me with his feet and I fell back down. Walking was probably going to be much harder than getting up anyways. I crossed my arms and searched the room, looking everywhere.

Finally, I found a needle, and pointed to it urgently. North turned around. "The cotton balls? They gave you cotton balls?" I face palmed with both hands. Ugh. I peeled both hands from my face and pointed again. And again. And again until he finally figured it out.

"Ooohhh..." they all seemed to say simultaneously, while I made a "duh" face. North was stroking his beard, deep in thought, and everyone else was just trying to ease the tension away. The pain seemed to be growing, and I guess whatever medication they had me on that had already been wearing off, started to completely wear off. Unfortunately, they noticed. Why is this unfortunate? Well, you'll see.

A medi-yeti came into the room and everyone started talking. I felt like they were trying to distract me, and my suspicion only grew when several more yetis came in the room and just garbled in yetish to eachother, and North. One started walking up to me, arms hiding something behind its back. At once, everyone started talking to me some more, and tried to be funny, but my attention was on the yeti. I was somewhat scooting to the other side of the bed where Olaf had jumped off.

I was at the edge and was about to get off when the yeti pulled a needle from behind his back. My eyes widened as I relived what Pitch did only a little more than a week ago. The other yetis saw my discomfort and moved over to hold me down, which only made it worse! Seriously this is only a better setting of what happened with Pitch! But, they don't know that.

I tried to wiggle out of their grasp and I heard North yell "Sandy!" I looked in the direction of the little golden man just before I was hit in the face with a dreamsand ball, and the needle went into my arm. As I fell asleep, I could feel the medicine working and all the pain seemed to go away.

A few weeks later I was mostly healed, and I was deemed fit enough to leave the infirmary. They said I would've been able to leave sooner if I wasn't immune to the magic for a while. Though I still healed faster than humans, considering I'm a spirit.

"Ugh, finally." I said as I walked out of the infirmary. I looked around the hallway. There's.. no one here. Not even an elf. Hm. That's strange. Oh well. I guess I'll just wander around. I decided to go to the kitchen. Maybe sneak some cookies. Tooth wouldn't let me have any when I was in there. I passed a few yetis and almost tripped on a LOT of elves. I made it to the kitchen and snatched a cookie. I leaned against the table and was watching some elves fight over the plate of cookies when someone took mine from behind.

"Hey!" I whirled around to see Phil putting it back on the plate. "Aw come on Phil! Not you too?" He just chuckled and walked away with the plate. I crossed my arms. I just want a cookie, one cookie. Just then Punzie leaped in through the doorway and looped her arm through mine before bounding out with me in tow.

Once we were just outside the door to the kitchen she stopped. "Oh! Blindfold!"

"Uh, Punzie what are you-"

"Sh! This is great! You're going to love it!" She squealed before leading me down a series of hallways.

"Punz can you please just tell me-" I started after a while.

"We're here!" she squealed. I heard a lot of hushed voices and now my curiosity level was getting way too high. I really wanted to know where I was. Before I could say anything else I was spun around a few times and was left stumbling into a wall.

"North! You only do that for piñatas!" Merida yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." I heard North chuckle.

"Okay okay Mia open the door!" Tooth squealed.

"Uh guys.." I said.

"Oh! Oops! Here." Anna said and took my blindfold off. I had to blink a few times to get used to the light, but once I did, I found that I was standing in front of a door. It was a dark wooden door, and had a picture of my face on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just open it and find out!" Elsa encouraged.

"Okay.." I said and opened the door. What I found inside, was amazing. It was a large hexagonal shaped room, with a very large window on the opposite side I was standing on. The window had a seat, with a cushion, of course. In the middle of the room was a queen size bed with a soft cream comforter. Given the size of the bed, you would've thought that there wouldn't be much space left, but that wasn't the case. This room was so big, and had an extreme amount of extra space. On the opposite wall of the bed was a TV mounted on the wall. In one corner, there was a cream colored vintage looking desk, complete with laptop, and various art supplies. Under the TV was a stereo system and Ihome with an Ipod in it. The bed had one nightstand on either side of it. It matched the desk with the cream vintage look. On the wall with the window, there was a bookshelf that matched the desk and nightstand, and was already equipped with multiple books. The walls were a warm pastel purple.

I couldn't find words. It's just... wow. I could only stare at it.

Tooth came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" she asked. I spun around to face everyone.

"Like it!? I- I love it!" I yelled. "It's- it's fantastic! Just... wow." I had started walking around my room and now flopped onto my bed. I could hear everyone walking in, and some people sitting on my bed.

"There's more you know." Hiccup chuckled. I sat up. "More?" I half shouted.

"Well for one thing ya got yer own bathroom." Merida chuckled.

"And your room is connected to all of ours. Well, sort of." Anna explained. I looked around. A door was close to my bed, and two more on the other side of the room.

"That one goes to my room." Elsa pointed to the one of two doors on the other side.

"And that one goes to mine." Rapunzel pointed to the one near my bed.

"This is... thanks guys." I said. This is so cool! I've never even had a home before, let alone a room!

"This is girls side. Boys side right across hall." North explained.

After a bit of a silence Tooth finally said "Well, we'll leave you to get situated I guess. Come on guys." and she ushered everyone out of the room.

_Finally._ I thought. I flopped back down onto my bed on my back. Everything seemed to sink in. But one thing stood out. Jack is gone. I stared at the ceiling as the thought finally hit me. I haven't been alone in what felt like forever. I haven't cried in that time. I didn't want people to be more worried about me than they already are. With that thought, I put on some cropped leggings and a tank top and jacket, and headed down to the gym. I still can't bend or use any of my powers, so it's probably best to work on hand to hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mate, we gotta do somethin about her."

"Yes Bunny, I know. We tried many times already, what will make this time any different?" North asked. They were standing in the doorway to one of his gyms where Mia was currently giving a beating to a punching bag. Her fifth punching bag. This month.

"She just needs to blow off some steam." Tooth said, coming up behind them. "For a month and a half?" Bunny questioned.

"We all have our own ways for coping with the loss of someone we love. This just happens to be hers, apparently." Tooth explained.

"Yeah, and not sleeping." Bunny grumbled. Sandy, who had come in through an open window, flew up into his face with a large question mark over his head.

"Actually, you heard right. She just does this all day and night. We need to figure out a way to get her to sleep, or at least give her a break." North suggested.

"Sandy?" Bunny asked.

Just then, a voice piped up. "You know I can hear you guys, right? Big room and all.." Mia said, still beating the punching bag.

"Oh, right. We'll just.. uh... go." North stumbled for words, as they all walked out of the gym hallway. As soon as they got to the den they were attacked by the teenagers.

"Is she okay? Is she still the same? How many punching bags has she gone through now?" Anna asked.

"Guys, I don't mean to sound rude, but why don't you go do your jobs?" Tooth asked as politely as she could.

"We already did. We just got back." Elsa explained.

"We got to get her away from that. We need to distract her." Merida said.

"What about a movie? Doesn't she like Disney movies or something?" Hiccup offered.

"A movie.. yeah! That's a great idea Hiccup!" Rapunzel yelled. She looked at everyone hopefully. "Well? Lets go get her!"

"Sheila she's not going to just come with us." Bunny said.

"And that's why we have Sandy." Rapunzel said matter of factly. Everyone looked at eachother. North shrugged. "Yeh, why not." He turned around and motioned for Sandy to follow, which he did.

...

A few moments later, they found Mia the same way they left her. Beating a punching bag. Sandy threw a dreamsand ball at her back. They both jumped when she turned around and kicked it out of the air, dissolving it. Then she simply went back to hitting the punching bag.

"You're going to have to try harder than tha- Sandy?" Mia said. She was talking as she turned away from the punching bag and came face to face with the Sandman, and got a little poof of dreamsand in the face. Sandy turned to North with a thumbs up as Mia fell to the floor. Then he made a clock over his head, saying that they had 10-20 minutes before she woke up. North just shook his head and walked over and picked up the sleeping teenager, before walking out the door to his home theater, the Sandman right behind him.

...

"I'm so going to get you guys back for that. Where are we?" Mia said as she woke up on a very comfortable couch. She looked around the room. There were multiple love seat styled couches placed around the room (like the seats at a movie theater, just couches.) and a very very VERY large screen up at the front. On one side of the room was a counter with a soda machine, popcorn, and lots of candy. On the other side of the room was pillows, blankets, and a book case built into the wall filled with movies.

"North's home theater." Hiccup said.

"Oh. Well I'm just going to go.." Mia said starting to walk out of the room. Rapunzel grabbed her hood and dragged her back. "Oh no you don't. We're watching a movie and you're going to enjoy it." she said plopping her down in a couch with her.

"Fine. What movie are we watching?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. Go pick one out." Rapunzel encouraged. "Alright." Mia huffed, and she got up and walked over to the book case.

After a few minutes of searching, she found some movies that looked very interesting. She grabbed the and walked over to the rest of the group, waving the movies.

"Hey guys, what are these?" she said.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"Oh I don't know. Lets see.. Frozen," she raised an eyebrow and showed the cover. "Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, and oh what's this? Rise of the Guardians. Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" she put her hand on her hip.

"WE HAVE MOVIES!?" Anna screamed.

"Apparently." Elsa shrugged.

"Which one are we going to watch first?" North asked.

"Lets just watch them in the order I found them. Frozen first." Mia said and popped the disc in. While the previews came on, they all lined up and grabbed snacks and a drink.

"Oh! Guys it's starting!" Rapunzel yelled. They all ran to their seats. The girls ( except for Tooth) squeezed into two couches, one behind the other, and everyone else got their own. Except Hiccup shared with Toothless, and Olaf sat with Rapunzel and Merida. Mia sat sandwiched between Anna and Elsa.

**"Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Little Anna popped her head up and climbed onto her sister. "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa groaned. Anna turned and flopped onto her back on top of her sister. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play." She said dramatically. "Go play by yourself." Elsa said, and pushed her sister off the bed. Anna wiggled her feet before climbing back on top of her sister, and opening an eye. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked. Elsa replied by opening her eyes and smiling.**

Everyone was smiling about the two sister's closeness. They were also wondering who Kristoff was, as in the opening sequence, Anna squealed "Kristoff looks so cute as a little kid!"

They all gasped as Elsa accidentally shot ice into Anna's head, and her parents came running in. They watched as their parents mounted their horses and took off for the trolls, Elsa leaving a trail of ice from where she was on her father's horse.

**"Ice?" young Kristoff asked when he saw the trail. The scene cuts to him riding a young Sven, following the ice trail. "Faster Sven!" he encouraged. They arrived at a clearing where there were a bunch of rocks placed around. He pulled Sven to a hiding spot, where they could listen. "Trolls?" he asked when the rocks unrolled to reveal that they are not rocks. The rock they were next to unrolled. "Shush, I'm trying to listen." a women troll said. Sven licked her. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you."**

"Ain't that a bit creepy mates?" Bunny interrupted.

"No it's sweet. And 'shush! I'm trying to listen!'" Mia said, imitating Bulda. Bunny just rolled his eyes, and focused on the movie.

**"There is beauty in your power, but also great danger." Grand Pabbie explained. The king knelt down to his youngest daughter. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we reduce the staff, limit her contact with the outside world, "**

"I remember that." Elsa said as the king finished his speech, and they watched as a young Elsa reluctantly closed the door, and a young Anna looks down at her hands sadly.

**Young Anna runs up to the window to see it snowing, and bounds over to Elsa's door. "Elsa?" she steps closer and knocks. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." she finished. "Go away Anna." Elsa yelled from behind the door. "Okay, bye." Anna said sadly and walked away.**

**The scene cuts to a few years later. Both girls are older, and it is snowing again. Anna walks up to the door and knocks. She bounces a little when she sings. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the hall?" Everyone watches as she rides her bike down the steps and lands in the arms of a suit of armor. "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to, the pictures on the walls!" Anna runs around a room with paintings and flips over onto a bench and points to a picture of a woman in armor "Hang in there Joan!" Anna is in front of a clock. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!" Anna clicks her tongue.**

**A few more years pass, and everyone watches as the girls say their goodbyes to their parents. Then, the ship their parents were on sinks, and everyone watches as a black cloth is draped over a picture of the king and queen, and Anna attends the funeral. Anna walks down the hallway where Elsa's room is.**

** She knocks on the door. "Elsa? Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have eachother, it's just you and me, what are we going to do?" she slides down the wall, close to tears. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"**

By now almost everyone was close to tears. Well, the girls and Olaf. And North.

"North, are ya crying mate?" Bunny asked. North sniffled and wiped his eyes hastily. "No. Just something in eye."

"Riiight." Bunny drawled out.

"Guys! Shh! Watch the movie!" Merida ordered.

**"Princess Anna. Princess Anna?" a guard asks from behind a door. Anna sits up in bed, with a massive case of bed head. "Sorry to wake you miss-" the guard starts. "No no you didn't. I've been up for hours." she yawns. "It's time to get ready." the guard says. "Of course. Ready for what?" she asks. "Uh, your sisters coronation." **

**"My sisters... corneration.." Anna opens her eyes and gasps. "It's coronation day!" She runs out of her room in a ballgown and spins a maid around. "It's coronation day!" she sings and runs around the castle. "The window is open, so is that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates! For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people! It'll be totally strange, wow am I so ready for this change! For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light, for the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if I'm elated, or gassy! But I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone! I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet, the one? Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace! Oof! I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair! I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre! Nothing like my life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone! And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I got a chance."**

**The scene cuts to Elsa, overlooking the kingdom. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today-"  
Cut to Anna "It's only for today!"**

**"It's agony to wait."  
"It's agony to wait!"**

**"Tell the guards, to open up, the gates!"**

**"The gates! For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love! And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way! Oof!" Anna is pushed into a boat by a horse. A young man on the horse jumps off and helps her up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"**

**Anna looks at him dreamily. "Yeah- no, no I'm fine. Great, actually."**

**"Oh, thank goodness." after a moments hesitation he bows. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." Anna gives a little curtsey. "Princess Anna, of Arendalle."**

***skip ahead because i'm lazy and only feel like doing some of the song parts hehe***

**The scene cuts to Anna and Hans sitting on a railing. "Okay wait, you have how many brothers?" Anna asked.**

**"Twelve, older brothers. Three of which pretended I was invisible. Literally, for two years." **

**"That's awful. Elsa and I were really close when we were little, but, one day she just, shut me out, and I never knew why." Anna said getting sad. Hans takes her hand. "I would never shut you out." Anna perks up, then after a minute of thinking says, "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"**

**"I love crazy."**

**"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you."**

**"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." Anna giggles.**

**"But with you!"**

**"But with you! I've found my place,"**

**"I see your face!"**

**Together, "And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more," **

**A: "With you!"  
H:"With you!"**

**A:"With you!"**

**H:"With you!"**

**"Love is an open door."**

**The scene goes to them sitting on a roof. **

**H:"I mean it's crazy,"**

**A:"What?"**

**H:"We finish eachother's-"**

**A:"Sandwiches!"**

**H:"That's what I was gonna say!"**

**A:"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!"****  
"Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization, can't have but one explanation!"**

**H:"You!"  
A:"And I!"**

**H:"Were,"**

**A:"Just,"**

**"Meant to be!"**

**A:"Say goodbye!"**

**"To the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"  
H:"Life can be so much more-"**

**A:"With you!"**

**H:"With you!**

**A:"With you!"**

**H:"With you!"**

**"Love is an open door.."**

**Hans gets down on one knee and holds Anna's hand. "Can I say something crazy?" Anna giggles. "Will you marry me?" Anna gasps, "Can I say something crazier? Yes!****"**

***skip ahead to let it go because yolo and I'm sorry I said yolo haha okey here we go!***

**Elsa stands alone on a snowy mountain top as a storm starts to brew around her. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint, to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.. couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried." She starts walking again. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" She looks at her glove, then takes it off and lets the wind carry it away. "Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" Elsa keeps singing as she unleashes her power. "I don't care! What they're going to say! Let the storm rage on," she undoes the clasp on her cape and lets the wind carry it away, like it did her glove. "The cold never bothered me anyway... it's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do!" Elsa makes half a staircase across a pit. "To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!" She runs up the steps and perfects and finishes the staircase. "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!" Elsa runs off the staircase and runs a little bit aways from the staircase and stamps her foot on the ground, forming a giant ice snowflake. "Let the storm rage on..." she starts to build her ice castle, and after a minute, continues to sing. "My power flurries through the air and to the ground.. my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!" she grabs her tiara off her head and throws it, then lets her hair down into a braid as she continues singing. "I'm never going back! The past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" Elsa makes the same ice dress she is currently wearing, and walks out to the balcony. "Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." She turns and walks back into her castle, slamming the door behind her.**

***skip again because I want to do fixer upper so have fun yay***

**Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf walk into the same clearing where the trolls live. Anna and Olaf watch, somewhat horrified, as Kristoff starts talking to what appears to be rocks. Olaf tries to "distract" them, while he encourages Anna to run. Just as Anna is about to leave, the rocks roll towards Kristoff. They quickly unravel and scream and yell happily, seeing Kristoff home. **

**"Trolls. Their trolls!" Anna concludes. All the trolls turn to her. Bulda speaks up. "He's brought a girl home!" The trolls bring her to Kristoff and Bulda "inspects" her. Then after hearing that they're friends, all the trolls start to sing and somewhat embarrass Kristoff.**

**Bulda: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks?**

**Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks?**

**Female Troll 1: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped Weirdness of his feet?**

**Male Troll 1: And though we know he washes well He always ends up sort of smelly.**

**Bulda: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as**

**Bulda and Cliff: Sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, So he's got a few flaws.**

**Female Troll 2: Like his peculiar brain dear,**

**Male Troll 2: His thing with the reindeer.**

**Troll Duet: That's a little outside of nature's laws!**

**Kristoff: This is not about me!**

**Small Group of Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of You can fix this fixer-upper Up with a little bit of love!**

**Kristoff: Can we please just Stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here.**

**Bulda: I'll say! So tell me, dear Is it the way that he runs scared?**

**Male Troll 3: Or that he's socially impaired?**

**Troll Child: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?**

**Anna: I did not need to know that.**

**Cliff: Are you holding back your Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?**

**Female Trolls: Or the way he covers Up that he's the honest goods?**

**All Trolls: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, He's got a couple of bugs**

**Kristoff: No I don't!**

**All Trolls: His isolation is confirmation Of his desperation for healing hugs So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer-upper Is to fix him up with you!**

**Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!**

**(blink, blink)**

**Cliff: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,**

**Male Troll 4: That's a minor thing.**

**Male Troll 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.**

**Troll Child: And by the way I don't see no ring!**

**Male Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, Her brain's a bit betwixt Get the fiancé out of the way and The whole thing will be fixed.**

**Bulda: We're not sayin' you can change him, 'Cause people don't really change. (Girl Trolls: Ahh Ahhh) We're only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, Or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way.**

**Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way.**

**Bulda and Female Trolls: And you'll bring out their best.**

**All Trolls: True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, That's what it's all about!**

**Cliff: Father!**

**Female Troll 3: Sister!**

**Male Troll 6: Brother!**

**All Trolls: We need each other To raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, But when push comes to shove.**

**Olaf: The only fixer-upper fixer That can fix a fixer-upper is**

**Trolls: True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love Love! (True love!)**

**True...**

**Troll Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-**

**Anna: Wait, what?!**

**Troll Priest: You're getting married!**

**Trolls: Love!**

***super duper skip to where Anna is with Hans for the true loves kiss.***

**"Elsa froze my heart, and the only way to break it is an act of true love." Anna explained.**

**"A true loves kiss.." Hans said thoughtfully. He leaned in and they both closed their eyes. Hans stopped short and opened his eyes, narrowing them, with an evil smile on his face. **

**"Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." he got up and walked away, leaving Anna confused.**

No one heard what they were saying, for they were too busy freaking out. Mia, upon hearing his words, jumped up and shouted "WHAT!? Oh man when I'm through with him.." she said marching out of the room, and pushing her sleeves up. Something gold wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back into the room, making her fall into a couch. She sat up immediately.

"Hey! What was that for!" She shouted. Sandy just pointed to the screen, the message was obvious. Sit down and watch the rest of the movie. Mia grumbled something incoherent and climbed back into her spot between Elsa and Anna.

Everyone watched as Olaf helped Anna, and Kristoff rushed with Sven across the frozen fjord to Anna, and watched as Anna froze in front of Hans, the force pushing him back. Elsa rushed up to Anna and started crying. They watched as Anna unthawed and Elsa unfroze the kingdom. Then, they watched as Anna walked up to Hans, and punched him in the face. Everyone cheered at that part. Finally, after a few more minutes, the movie ended. They did not hesitate to watch Tangled, then Brave, How to Train your Dragon, and Rise of the Guardians.

...

A few hours later, as the end credits were rolling for ROTG, they were all getting up to leave and do their jobs or just hang out when they looked over at Elsa, Anna, and Mia. Mia was asleep, her legs over Elsa's lap and back against Anna's shoulder. Both girls were giggling quietly, trying to figure out a way to get Mia off Elsa without waking her up. In the end, they just decided to "risk it" and Elsa quietly lifted Mia's legs off her at the same time Anna got up. Mia fell back onto the couch, and then onto the floor, which obviously made her wake up.

"Ow.." she groaned getting to her feet. "I'm just.. gonna...go." she said walking out of the room. Everyone shared glances.

"She's going back to the gym, isn't she?" Hiccup asked. A few moments later, they heard a shout from that direction, and quickly ran to it. What they found was Mia running around the gym happily, occasionally flying into the air and bending. Everyone stood in the doorway shocked. It felt like forever since they saw her happy, even though it was only almost two months.

"Mia?" North asked. His booming voice made her scream and turn invisible. After a moment she became visible again, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you guys." then, remembering what happened she jumped up and shouted "Guys look! I got my powers back!" and she continued to demonstrate her bending and flying, as she had already demonstrated she could turn invisible by the scare.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rapunzel shouted, and barreled into her with a hug, as did everyone else.

"Guys... can't... breathe..." she said. Everyone broke free, but Sandy just moved so she was giving him a piggy back ride, which made her laugh.

"Hang on!" she yelled. She then formed an air scooter, and started zooming around the room, with Toothless and Olaf chasing after them. Sandy had the look of pure terror, and was barely hanging on by his arms around her neck. His expression made everyone laugh, and the seasonals began to make it a sort of obstacle course, but still fun. Soon, the other Guardians were joining in by stepping in front of the air scooter, which almost resulted in a crash a few times.

No one could remember the last time they had had so much fun! Actually, they could, but that was when.. he was still here. But they weren't going to think about that now. Not when they were having too much fun! They even got some elves and yetis to join in! Even Phil who, despite trying his best to be mature, but hey! This was too fun!

It felt like all too soon it was over, and everyone went their separate ways, leaving Mia to go beating up dummies (that North made especially to withstand her bending) that popped up around the room at different places like real people, so you don't know where they're going to be. North watched her for a minute before walking away sadly. He had hoped that the movie and game would've made her feel better, which it did. At the time. But now she was back in the same place as before, just with her magical abilities.

"We must do something Phil. She can not stay like that forever, which is what she will probably do if Jack never comes back." He patted Phil on the shoulder. "But, we shall keep hope that he will come back one day, just like Sandy." he finished and walked away to his office to finish some toy designs.

Phil looked out the giant window in the hallway. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted the trouble maker back just as badly as everyone else. Just as he was about to look away, he saw a flash of blue, and frost started to creep up the window. I ran over and smooshed his face to it. It couldn't be. Could it?

...

North was in his study when he heard the familiar laugh. He darted to the window, just as he saw the same flash of blue that Phil had, and frost crept up the window. North stumbled back as a strong gust of wind pushed the window open. When he regained his balance, he couldn't believe what he saw. There, on the window sill, was the winter boy, leaning casually on his staff. North was too happy to speak, for, Jack Frost, had returned.

**A/N: Yay! Jack is back! Everything should be going back to normal, right? Hm, you'll just have to wait and see! Don't forget to review! It might make me finish the next chapter faster! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Weee here comes a really long chapter! Lots of fluffy funny things and a bit of family stuff as well. And we finally get to that snowball fight Jack promised Jaime! Hang on! Ready guys? Here we go...**

Chapter 12

"Hey North." Jack said with a smile. North just stood there, dumbfounded. Jack, _their_ Jack, was back.

"Jack." North rushed over and quickly enveloped the boy in a hug. "Can't... breathe..." came Jack's muffled voice. North quickly dropped the boy and couldn't help laughing, just because he was _that _happy. He rushed out of the room, leaving Jack to catch up. "We must alert others!" he cried and pushed the lever.

...

A few moments later, Bunny (the last to arrive) came bustling in, complaining about his feet. "North what's the problem now?" he asked. Jack hopped down from the rafters, where he was watching everyone arrive.

"What's the matter Cottontail? Didn't ya miss me?" he asked. Bunny just stood there with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"JACK!" the girls all cried together and attacked him with a major hug. Sandy closed Bunny's mouth before joining the hug himself.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked, not really believing he was here.

"Yes Kangaroo?" Jack said finally breaking free of the hug. He was met by a noogie from Bunny. "Oi! Don't call me a kangaroo mate."

"Ah.. Bunny.. stop." Jack groaned trying to break free of the large rabbit. Then he thought of something. Not everyone was here. Somebody was missing. And what was that noise? It sounded like yelling and something hitting something else. And some music? "Guys? Where's Mia?" he asked. Bunny let go, and he fell to the floor. "Hey!"

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's fine Sweet Tooth and she's just in the-"

"Gym." the seasonals deadpanned.

"Oh. I'll go get her then."

"Please do." Merida said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been in there since you.. you know." Elsa said.

"So what? She's been in the gym a few minutes. What's the big deal?"

Everyone exchanged glances. "Well, it wasn't really a few minutes." Anna said.

"It was more like a few weeks." Hiccup stated.

"How long is a few weeks?"

"Almost two months." Rapunzel said. Jack sighed. "Okay, wow. Maybe I should go let this sink in before I go see her." Everyone nodded their agreement, before letting him fly off to his room.

...

Mia POV

That's funny. I swear I heard Jack's voice just now. No. He's gone. He can't come back, right? Maybe not, I mean, in Rise of the Guardians, Sandy came back, and the Guardian's swore that was a true story. So, maybe Jack could come back too?

Yeah. Now when he would come back, I'm not sure.

...

No one POV

Mia stumbled forward as a familiar gust of wind came in through the room. She righted herself and looked at the windows. They were all closed. She shrugged and went back to dodging and pounding the dummies as she hummed to the music.

"What's a guy gotta do to get some attention around here?" a voice said. A familiar voice. Mia froze, and slowly spun around to look at the entrance of the gym. There, crouching on his balanced staff, was a smirking Jack Frost. Her breathe hitched in her throat.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yes Munchkin?" he said. A huge smile spread onto her face. "Jack!" She cried and ran forward as fast as she could. Jack got down from the staff and almost toppled over from the impact of Mia crashing into him with a hug. She was crying tears of joy that her "big brother" had finally returned. She kept mumbling "I knew you'd come back." and was holding on for dear life.

"Hey, Squirt? Can you loosen your hold? You're kind of crushing me." Jack chuckled. She quickly let go, and then hugged him once again. "I missed you so much." she mumbled. He pulled her back and wiped her tears.

"It's okay. I'm here see?" he said. She nodded.

"Good. Now I heard that you were in here the whole one and a half months. Is that true?" he scolded. She looked away.

"It... might be." she said. He hoisted her over his shoulder and started walking. "Jack!" she yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

"To your room. You do have a room here, right?" He said.

"Yeah, but why my room?"

"A month and a half of punching things, I figure you need some sleep."

"I do not need to sleep!" she said stifling a yawn.

"Uh huh. You're going to bed."

"It's three in the afternoon." she deadpanned.

"Also known as your bedtime for today."

She groaned. "I'm not-" she yawned. "even tired." she said as her eyelids began to droop.

"Yeah you are." he said finally reaching her room and plopping her down on the bed. "Now go to bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't make me." she said crossing her arms. Jack thought for a moment before getting a mischievous look in his eye.

"No. But I know who can." her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." he smirked at her before turning and walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned to her. "Oh I would." and he flew out of the room and into the hallway, telling a yeti to make sure she didn't leave her room. He really didn't need to fly through the workshop searching for a tired and stubborn fifteen year old.

A few moments later he returned with Sandy, and everyone else in tow, only to find that she had disappeared. "How did she get past Phil?"

"Jack, the kid can turn invisible. Remember?" Merida said.

"Oh, right."

"Just spread out and find her okay?" Tooth said. Everyone nodded and spread out like Tooth suggested. It wasn't long before they heard Bunny yell a triumphant "Found her!" and came over with a struggling Mia draped over his shoulder. "Bunny! Put me down!"

"Alright." he said and flopped her onto the bed. She immediately sat up and crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you guys are doing this. Like I told Jack. I'm not-" she yawned, and her eyes widened in horror. "tired." she finished stiffly. The teenagers rolled their eyes.

"Sandy, knock her out." North said. The sandman approached, punching a fist into his other hand. "With the dreamsand ya gumby!" Bunny said. Sandy gave an "oh" look and threw dreamsand at the teen, who was instantly knocked out. They watched as a dream of a gymnast leapt and twirled and flipped around over her head. They all smiled, and left to catch Jack up on what happened while he was gone.

...

Meanwhile in Mia's dreamland...

_Her dream was morphing into a nightmare. She was in the Pole, inside her bedroom, but it wasn't like it was now. It was on fire. She stumbled out of her room, trying to get the smoke out of her lungs. She squinted her eyes and tried to see down the hallway, but the smoke was too thick. She made her way down to the workshop, and was surprised at what she saw. The toys were on fire. All of them. She tried to help the yetis carry them out of the workshop, but was swatted away angrily. She stumbled back and was surprised once again. She knew how important the toys were for Christmas, and how these next couple Christmases needed to be some of the best yet. The yetis needed help, and she was offering it, but they weren't taking it. She spun around and backed into a wall as a yeti angrily yelled at her in yetish. She was actually glad that she didn't speak it, as the yeti seemed to be saying some not-so-nice things. With wide eyes, and smoke filled lungs she tried to locate an exit. Then seeing where the yetis were leaving, followed them. A couple of times, a yeti would try to push her away and keep her in the burning building. Eventually though, she made it outside. She was met by everyone outside, consoling North. She carefully stepped towards them._

_"Guys?" she said. Everyone but North looked up, and she was met with multiple cold glares. She visibly flinched._

_"What do you want?" Jack sneered._

_She took a step back, frightened by his icy tone. "What happened?"_

_"What happened?" Bunny said disbelievingly as he marched towards her. "What happened was you!" he jabbed a finger in her direction._

_"What do you-"_

_"Mia cut the act." Rapunzel said, coming over to stand with Bunny._

_"What act?!" She breathed. What the heck was going on?!_

_"The act where you pretend you don't know you were the one to start the fire!" Anna said, joining them._

_"I was the-"_

_"Mia! We know it was you, we watched you!" Elsa said, joining the others. Tooth, Sandy, and North were still sitting huddled together, throwing disappointed looks towards Mia, as Hiccup and Merida made their way over._

_"I-I didn't! It wasn't me! You have to believe me!" She begged._

_"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny said lunging forward with a fist. Mia stumbled back with tears in her eyes. What was happening? Why didn't they believe her? No one made a move to stop Bunny as he lunged again, and actually hit her. She fell to the ground as she stared in horror at everyone, silent tears rolling down her face. She got to her feet and turned and ran a few feet before leaping into the air behind her._

Mia woke with a start, jolting into a sitting position. She was panting heavily, and it took a few minutes for her to calm down. She brought her knees to her chest and was practically chanting "It was only a dream." quietly. She jumped when she heard a dark chuckle and looked up. Pitch was standing at the foot of her bed, a wicked grin on his face.

"It may be a dream for now, but what happens when it becomes reality?" he questioned.

"I think you mean _if_ it becomes reality." she mumbled turning her head away, then turned it back before adding "which it won't."

He chuckled again. "My dear, you underestimate my power."

She turned her head away again. "Don't make me throw you out of the window again." she mumbled. Then realizing what he said, added "What are you going to do?" She said somewhat horrified. He chuckled once more before starting to disappear into the shadows. "More importantly, what are you going to do?" he said as he disappeared completely. Mia sighed and turned her head to look into the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes were golden yellow, like Pitch's, and she had dark black hair. Her skin had a somewhat gray tint to it.

...

Mia bolted up in bed, for real this time. She was panting for a few minutes before she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She quickly glanced around the room, making sure that Pitch was no where in sight before relaxing a little bit. Just a dream, she thought. She looked out the window to the full moon that shone bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away and she felt herself relaxing slightly more. She looked at the alarm clock on her one bedside table. Almost midnight. She sighed. There's no way she would be able to go back to sleep after that. She laid back in bed, looking up at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that image of her out of her mind, nor Pitch's words. _"More importantly, what are you going to do?"_

What did that even mean? He wasn't going to turn her into that.. thing, right? She'd pretty much be the Nightmare Princess, or his henchman or something. She shivered at the thought, turning onto her side and curling up in the blankets. No. She wouldn't let it happen.

...

The next morning Mia pulled herself out of bed, and stumbled out of her room -in her gray sweatpants and sky blue t-shirt she was wearing as pajamas- having stayed up most of the night. She tiredly made her way down to the kitchen, and made herself a bowl of Captain Crunch. She plopped down in a chair and ate her cereal, leaning her head on one hand.

A few moments later Jack came in and couldn't help commenting on her hair. "Nice bed head sleeping beauty." He giggled. She just rolled her eyes and continued eating. "Geez you would think that after three days of sleeping you'd be a little more energetic."

Mia stopped, spoon halfway to her mouth. "Did you say three days?" she said slowly.

"Yeah? I mean, I'm kind of surprised. I would've thought you would be asleep for the rest of the week." He explained. Mia just sat there, staring into her cereal. How long did those dreams last? No, no. Not dreams. _Nightmares._ Once again she shivered at the image of her from her dream entered her mind. She shook her head to get rid of that image. Just a dream, she said in her head.

She was snapped out of her daze with a snowball to the face. She took no hesitation to glare at the Winter spirit next to her, acting as if he was innocent. He looked over at her with mock confusion.

"What?" he asked. She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I was just hit with a snowball. It looked a little something like," she threw a snowball in his face. "That." she smiled sweetly.

Jack quickly threw more snowballs at her, his own eyes reflecting the mischievous glint she had in hers. After getting a few more snowballs to the face she declared "Snowball fight!" and dove under the table. Jack created more snow around the room and Mia hurried off to one corner, waterbending up a wall for her fort.

She peeked up over the wall and quickly ducked back down to avoid another snowball in the face. She became invisible and snuck out from behind her fort. She was flying above the snow, so as not to leave a trail so she could sneak attack him, and realized that he was no where in sight. She spun around before deciding to retreat back to her fort.

Before she could get to far, the Guardian of Fun jumped onto her back, forcing her face first into the snow as he yelled "Eat snow Munchkin!" She rolled over onto her back and asked "How did you see me!" he laughed a bit before saying "You should probably make sure I can't see you turn invisible before you do."

She tried lifting him up off of her but he was too heavy and she started struggling. He clutched his hand to his chest dramatically. "Oh no, gravity increasing.." he smiled. Mia giggled before answering. "You rotten Winter spirit, get off me!" She then collapsed on the floor on her stomach, as Jack was laying hid back to her back.

Upon hearing Mia call Jack a rotten Winter spirit, North burst into the kitchen, ready to stop the possible fight, as he hadn't heard the laughter in her voice. He was very shocked, to say the least, to see his kitchen covered in snow, and two laughing teens in the middle of the floor, back to back. The other seasonals arrived in the kitchen a few minutes after North.

Mia looked up and saw the people standing in the doorway, before bursting into laughter again. "Jack, you're so heavy." she groaned through giggles. She reached up a hand and said "Tell Bunny... I'm going to get him back for yesterday." before flopping down dramatically and pretending to be dead. She wasn't doing a very good job as she kept laughing into the snow.

Rapunzel was the first to recover from the fit of giggles everyone was experiencing. She ran over to Mia and Jack, and pushed Jack off, who was still laughing by the way. She grabbed Mia under her armpits and dragged her to her fort. By then the other girls were already behind the fort as well, and Hiccup was dragging Jack to their own fort. "I got a bad feeling man."

He was proven correct when Merida yelled "Girls v.s Boys!" A wave of snowballs met the two boys as they struggled to get up and get away. "Wait, North's a guy too. Ladies?" Anna said , wiggling her eyebrows comically at the last part. North paused his laughing by the doorway as he was also bombarded with snowballs. As soon as he recovered he ran and dove behind the Boys' fort, where Jack and Hiccup had retreated to.

They were in an all out snowball war, and having the time of their lives. Spotting Phil grumbling and possibly crying in the doorway, North had told him to activate the lights, and gather the others. Now they were resuming their fight, and waiting. Mia and Elsa had made a catapult and some cannons out of snow, that surprisingly worked very well.

"Fire in the hole!" Merida yelled as she launched more snowballs to the boys' side. Rapunzel looked over and noticed Bunny standing in the doorway. "Attack!" she yelled and the girls all launched snowballs towards him. He gave a scream and tried to dive out of the way, only to be pelted with snowballs in midair and he fell onto a small snowdrift.

"Man down!" Hiccup yelled, and he and Jack launched out from behind the wall, while North stayed back to defend the fort. "Come on Kangaroo." Jack grunted as he and Hiccup dragged the laughing rabbit back to the fort. It was then that they noticed the final two Guardians staring in the doorway with happy smiles. Elsa threw a snowball in Sandy's face, "Sorry Sandy!" she giggled, and Anna rushed over and grabbed Tooth's arm and hauled her to the fort. "Come on Tooth! You're with us!" she giggled.

They were almost at the fort when Jack yelled "Hey Tooth!" she turned around and was met with a mountain of snow falling on her. Everyone paused, waiting for her reaction. She slowly rose out of the mound, her face an eerie calm. "Wings up and take no prisoners!" she yelled and launched some snowballs, her little entourage doing the same.

Pretty soon the elves were joining in on the fight, and a few yetis as well. Seeing as most of them were boys, they joined he boys side, and the girls complained about it not being fair through giggles. Jack ran forward with a battle cry, but fell down under a pile of snow when Elsa threw a gaint snowball at him. "Jack!" Hiccup shouted as he ran forward to save his friend. Merida, Tooth, Anna, and Rapunzel ran out from behind their fort and grabbed the boys, and dragged them in. Bunny rolled his eyes before running forward himself. He was not one to lose, especially to a bunch of teenage girls and Tooth.

Unfortunately for him, he was also captured, and North and Sandy watched in horror as three of their men were dragged into the enemies territory, and into their fort, which Mia and Elsa had expanded and turned into more of a castle than a fort.

As they dragged them in, the boys were struggling to break free as the girls barked orders to eachother. "Freeze them!" someone yelled. "Get the staff! Get the staff!" someone else yelled. They were also yelling things like "Oh! Give him a smokey eye!" and "Someone hand me the lipstick!" and things of that sort.

Sandy and North could hear the girls giggling while the boys yelled. They could only imagine what kind of torture was in there for them. Finally, the girls emerged, blocking the boys from view. The girls tried to be as calm and regal as possible, but a few giggles slipped in through. They stepped aside, to reveal the three boys, tied up in Rapunzel's hair. They were wearing makeup, and tons of it! They even put some bronzer on Jack, which made him look completely ridiculous."Phil, the camera please." Mia said as she bowed with one hand out. Phil placed the camera in her hand, and she straightened up, and pointed it at the boys. "Smile!" she giggled.

The girls were on the floor laughing like maniacs, holding their sides. "That was priceless!" Merida said. They did not notice the boys slowly creep out of Rapunzel's hair.

"Great idea Mia!" Tooth giggled. Mia stood up and took some bows. "Thank you, thank you, thank yo-" she giggled but was cut off by Jack yelling "I'm gonna get you!" Mia just giggled and mock saluted "Well, that's my cue to leave! Wish me luck!" and she darted out of the room. Jack, Hiccup, and Bunny chased after her, and they could hear their shouts echoing throughout the workshop.

"Come at me bros!" Mia taunted.

"Oi! You don't want to race a rabbit!" they heard Bunny yell.

"Toothless! Stop laughing!" Hiccup shouted. They could also hear several yetis grumbling, and elf hats jingling, along with multiple crashes.

"Jack! Get me down!" They heard Mia shout. They all rushed to the globe room to see Mia encased in ice up to her waist, in a giant cone of ice. She struggled to get free as the three boys laughed at her.

"You think this is funny? We'll just see about that." she said, a smirk coming to her face, mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She spun down, waterbending the ice away from her, until she had it surrounding her, like octopus legs. She swirled it around and launched it at the laughing boys. It shot them into a pillar, and she quickly froze it. She ignored the protests they gave her and she swiftly left the room, telling some elves to mess with them. "Have fun!" she yelled as she exited, the remaining Guardians and Seasonals laughing with her as they went to the kitchen to clean up.

...

A few hours later, Mia was lying in her bed, looking at the pictures she took. She felt a cold breeze come in and she looked at her doorway to see no one there. She quickly shrugged it off, and decided to watch some TV. Something raced across her room and out the door. Now, Mia was curious. She slowly sat up in bed, and tried to scream as a hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes widened with fear, and she saw two figures step out of the shadows.

Jack and Bunny.

Then that would mean that the person holding her was Hiccup, right? Before she could question herself further, Jack spoke.

"Hello Mia." Jack said coolly. She gave a muffled reply.

"We're here, for payback." Bunny said. He nodded his head to who she assumed to be Hiccup, and she was lifted up and thrown into a sack. She kicked and punched and firebended, but nothing happened. Suddenly, she felt herself falling, and all too quickly, she hit the hard ground. She quickly scrambled out of the sack and looked around. They were outside, the grass was extremely soft, and there were many flowers, eggs, colored rivers, and other Easter themed things. She spun around to see two giant stone eggs walking towards her.

"Where are we?!" she yelled, clearly panicked. She didn't like not knowing where she was. Bunny hopped closer to her, in front of the giant eggs. "Welcome to my Warren." he said.

Mia put a hand on her hip. "And how would this be payback exactly?" she questioned.

Bunny just smirked. "Fellas."

Instantly hands closed around her arms and legs and started to haul her to one of the rivers. She started struggling, but nothing happened. "What is that?" she yelled.

"That's one of my egg dye rivers. Almost impossible to get off." Bunny smirked again, and watched as Hiccup and Jack threw her into the river. A few seconds later, her head bobbed up above the dye. She was met by the laughter of her three captors. She slowly climbed out, and looked down. She was covered head to toe, in pink dye.

She didn't even bother fighting back, which put the guys on edge. She just stomped past them, grumbling. She wandered around the Warren, trying to figure out how to get back to the Pole, when suddenly, a hole opened up under her and she fell through.

She arrived in the globe room, where North, Tooth, and Sandy were. They didn't see the tunnel, but they did see a very pink Mia pop out of nowhere.

"Mia what-" Tooth started. Mia just glared and mumbled something about "payback" and it "not being over" as she marched off to her room. "What was that?" she said as she turned to North and Sandy. A few seconds later, Jack, Hiccup, and Bunny popped out of a hole, laughing their heads off.

"Ah." North said, while Sandy gave an amused smile, and Tooth crossed her arms in a motherly manner. As soon as the three spotted her, they dashed down the hall, laughing all the way.

North watched as they sped away down the same hallway that Mia left through, and realized something. Mia left a pink trail. He groaned, and sent some elves to fetch a yeti to clean it up.

...

Meanwhile, after Mia had gotten the pink off her skin, and most of it out of her hair (though there was still a pinkish tint and it was a royal pain to get out of hair that long) she pulled on a pair of black yoga pants, and an off the shoulder Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. She turned around to examine her signature hoodie and skinny jeans, to find, as expected that they were dyed pink.

"Jack!" she groaned. Moments later, said Winter spirit poked his head through the doorway. "Yes Squirt?" he said stifling his laughter. She held her hoodie out in front of her. "Look at what you did! You ruined my favorite hoodie!" she complained.

"Not my fault you decided to give us a makeover. Mia just sighed, defeated, and put her hoodie and pants in a hamper for a yeti to clean later. "You're such a pain." she mumbled as she pushed his face away so she could get out of her room. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Somewhere you can't bother me." she replied as she walked to the theater. Then seeing as Jack would keep on pestering her, she made an airball and sped off.

...

After Mia had watched Tarzan and Cinderella, the other seasonal girls arrived.

"Hey. We thought we'd find you here." Elsa said as they walked in. "Yeah. Jack was being annoying." Mia answered.

"Yeah, he's like that. All brothers are." Merida said.

"What do you mean all brothers? Jack and I aren't related." Mia defended. "No, you're not, but you sure act like it." Anna said. "Besides, he's literally mine and Merida's brother. Hiccup too." Rapunzel added.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Well since we're seasonals, the main seasonals that is, are siblings." Rapunzel clarified.

"Mother Nature is our actual mother." Merida added.

"She's a mother to us, but we're not really siblings if that makes sense." Anna said.

"Huh. Who knew?" Mia said.

"Yeah well now you know!" Rapunzel said cheerily. "What movie ya watching?" she asked.

"Pitch Perfect." Mia replied. "You guys want to watch? It just started."

They replied by climbing into their own couches, after getting some snacks of course.

...

About halfway through the movie, there was a knock at the door. Mia got off the couch and ran up to it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Uh, Jack and Hic?" Jack said. Mia stifled a giggle before saying "What's the password?" trying her best to sound like the drunk man from Tangled.

"What?" Jack said. "Nope." Mia giggled. "Come on let us in! We want to watch stuff too!" Hiccup said. "Not even close." Mia answered. Finally, Hiccup got an idea. He knocked on the door five times before saying "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The girls erupted into laughter, and the guys took the chance to break in. Mia was on the ground by the door laughing, and everyone else was in their couches. "Come on lets go and play!" Jack said as he started to tickle Mia. She squealed and tried to get away. She finally escaped, and flew up to a ceiling corner, laughing. She became invisible. "I never see you anymore!" she sang.

The girls all started to sing now, the movie forgotten. "Come out the door! It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not! I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman?" Mia appeared in front of Jack. "It doesn't have to be a snowman!" she giggled and flew out of the room. Jack chased after her, and everyone else ran after them.

They arrived a few minutes later in the globe room, where the other Guardians had been trying to get some peace and quiet. Until Mia burst in, with everyone hot on her heels. "Guys! Help! Jack's trying to-" she began, but was tackled to the ground by Jack, who began tickling her once again.

The Guardians watched in amusement as slowly, one by one, the other seasonals began to tickle her as well. "Traitors!" Mia yelled as the girls tickled her. When she found a break, she quickly slipped out, and flew up to the rafters for a breath.

"Well that was fun." Anna said from where she and everyone else was sprawled out on the floor.

"It's what I'm good at Strawberry." Jack replied.

Everyone voiced their agreements, then went off to do their respectable duty, whether it was spreading a season, dreams, getting ready for a holiday, or collecting teeth. Mia stayed up in the rafters and watched as everyone left.

Sandy looked up, and noticed that Mia seemed very bored playing with air and marbles. Well it's not like she had something to do. He floated up to where she was sitting in the rafters.

"Hey Sandy." she said. Sandy smiled and created some sand images over his head. "What?" she asked. He repeated the images again, slower this time. "Oh. You want me to come with you?" she said.

Sandy nodded eagerly. "I'd love to but I'd probably just be in the way." she said. Sandy shook his head and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out through the window. "Are we- okay. I'll be back later North! I guess." she called over her shoulder.

They set to work right away sending dreams around. Sandy watched fondly as Mia watched the dreamsand make its way to each child. "Wow.." she breathed. "I've seen your dreamsand before but I haven't _seen _your dreamsand. Does that make sense?" she said as she touched a strand and it exploded into a puppy that ran around a bit and nuzzled her cheek before making its way to a child.

Suddenly a nightmare shot past the cloud, almost making them fall off. They watched as the nightmare followed a strand of dreamsand. Mia's eyes widened and she jumped off the dreamsand cloud they were floating on. "Sandy come on!" she yelled. Sandy gave one last glance at the strands of dreamsand before following Mia.

They followed the nightmare as it stopped following the dreamsand stream and went into a forest, followed by the cries of children. Mia urged herself faster. Once she got close enough to the nightmare, slashed it with an airbending move. The nightmare disappeared, and the sounds of children crying got louder.

Mia lit a flame in her hand, and she and Sandy followed the sound of the children's cries until they found a group of four or so children huddled together. "Sandy we have to help them." she said. She and Sandy both approached cautiously. Mia stooped down to the level of the children and stood in front of them. "Hello." she spoke softly. A child opened his eyes and gasped. "We're here to he-" but she was cut off from the child running through her to Sandy. She stumbled back and fell onto the ground in a sitting position.

She started hyperventilating a bit and she looked at Sandy, eyes wide with fear. Sandy stared at her, equally wide eyed, waiting her reaction, as she seemed to be close to tears. He watched her carefully as he consoled the children. To his astonishment, she got to her feet, and walked over. Her eyes were still wide with fear, and she still seemed to be on the verge of tears. She was also shaking slightly but she figure that she could wait until the children were safe.

"W\need t-to get them safe." she mumbled, holding back her tears. Sandy nodded numbly, and conjured some dreamsand animals that started leading the children to a nearby town. Mia flew ahead of everybody and watched out for danger and light the way a bit, while Sandy stayed with the children as they clung to him.

Once they got to the town, the children darted to a group of adults that seemed to be their parents. The parents seemed to be about ready to send out a search party. As soon as the children were safe, Sandy looked over at Mia, who was now hugging herself. She looked at Sandy, before turning her head away and darting off.

Sandy sent a glance at the children, double checking they were safe, before taking off after her. He already knew where she would be. After all, there's not really anywhere else she would go.

...

Sandy came in through an open window in the globe room. He looked around a bit, judging which way would get him to her room faster, when a booming voice made him jump.

"Sandy! How are you? Where is Mia?" North said walking up to him. Sandy flashed multiple sand images over his head frantically. "Sandy, Sandy, slower please."

Sandy huffed before slowing down. A nightmare, him and Mia chasing it, a forest, children in the forest, a child running through Mia, Mia continuing to help, getting to the town, Mia darting off.

When Sandy was done, North looked upset. "We should have told her. We shouldn't have let her find out this way. Come, we must comfort her." Before he could go marching off, Sandy stepped in front of him with a question mark over his head. The message was clear. "_Do we even know how to deal with an upset teenage girl?"_ North stopped in his tracks and stroked his beard. "Is good question old friend."

Sandy made images of Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Elsa, then a question mark. "They are still out. And Jack went to visit Jaime." Sandy made an image of a tooth. "She said she'd be back in a few hours." North replied. Sandy gave a huff of frustration. The only thing they could do was wait.

...

It seemed like forever until Tooth came to the Pole. As soon as she took in the looks on North and Sandy's faces she became suspicious and somewhat of a wreck. "Oh my god, oh my god, what happened? Is everyone okay? Where is everybody? Is it Pitch? It's Pitch isn't it? Why when I get my hands on him he's gonna-"

"Toothy calm down." North said, interrupting her rant. "Everyone is fine. Sort of."

"Sort of? North what do you mean by 'sort of'?" Tooth asked, buzzing up to him.

Sandy made the same images he did North. Tooth gasped and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw a child walk through the little sand Mia, and she was close to tears when she saw that Mia continued to help.

"And you guys haven't done anything why?" Tooth asked, somewhat angry.

North held up his hands in defense. "We didn't know what to do with upset teenage girl!" he explained. Tooth rolled her eyes. "Honestly guys." she said flying off to Mia's room.

When she arrived, her heart nearly broke in two. Coming from the room, where the happy, cheerful, funny, stubborn girl lived, were sniffles and sobs. Tooth knocked on the door. "Sweet heart? Are you okay?" she asked, and stepped in to see Mia, curled in a ball, under the covers. "Go away." came the broken reply. Now her heart really was broken in two.

"Oh, Sweet heart." Tooth said, and she rushed over to the bed. She pulled back the covers slightly and took in the little girl in front of her. If possible, she curled in on herself more, her back facing Tooth. She scooped the girl up and placed her on her lap. Mia clung to her for as if it was the only thing keeping her from drowning. Tooth started to rock her gently, hoping to calm the child down.

"They d-didn't s-see me." she sobbed. "I know Sweet heart, I know." Tooth soothed.

"He walked th-rough m-me." she sobbed again. "What happened?" Mia asked. "Oh Sweet heart, we should have told you." Tooth said.

"Told me what?" Mia questioned. "Children can only see and touch us if they believe in us." Tooth explained. "So, no one believes in me? How can I be a Guardian if no one believes in me? How can I help them?" Mia asked. "You'll find a way. Remember, Jack didn't have any believers at first either. But he made them believe." Tooth said. "Yeah but how-"

Tooth just shushed her and started humming a lullaby. Soon enough, she peered down to see Mia fast asleep, tear stains on her cheeks. Tooth kissed her on the forehead before laying her down and tucking her in.

"I'm proud of you." Tooth said as she left the room.

...

When Tooth got back to the globe room, she noticed that North was explaining what happened to Bunny, while the seasonals were sitting up in the rafters.

"Crikey. And she stayed and helped still?" Bunny said. "Da." North answered. Bunny thought a bit more before saying "North, do you think she could be.. the one?"

"Possibly. I have thought this many times myself. I will look at the pictures and talk to Manny later." North said, stroking his beard. "North?" Tooth said.  
"Ah, Toothy. How is she?"

"She's sleeping now, but she took it pretty hard. North, remind me again why we didn't tell her that in the first place?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just forgot. My bad." North said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Do you guys really think she's the one?" Tooth asked hopefully.

"Hey guys?" Jack called down from the rafters.

"What do you want Frostbite?" Bunny huffed.

"I promised Jaime, _again_, that we would all come to Burgess for some snowballs and funtimes." Jack said.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea after what just happened?" Tooth asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Jaime believes in everything, and he can get his friends to, too."

"Alright. Will you all be joining us?" Tooth asked the other seasonals.

"Oh, we can't. We need to spread our seasons elsewhere." Elsa said, glancing over at Jack, as they all shared glances at everyone else. Something was up, the Guardians decided, but that could wait for another day.

"Come on. We better get asleep. We got a full day tomorrow." Hiccup declared. Everyone nodded and made their way to their rooms, or houses.

Meanwhile in Mia's dreamland...

_It was after everyone had blamed her for the destruction of the Pole. The difference is that there was nobody in the Pole this time, and it seemed deserted. Mia had difficulty getting out, but found a way. Now she was currently on her way to Antarctica. She had just landed when something caught her eye. She turned for a better look. It was a very large sculpture made of ice and nightmare sand. _

_Mia started backing away and spun around when she heard a voice._

_"I knew this would happen." Pitch said. "They never believed in you, accepted you. And now they never will. Especially when you look like that."_

_"What do you-" Mia started, but gasped when Pitch held up a nightmare sand mirror. Her hair, which used to be ankle length and brown ombre, was now wavy down to her waist, and black. Her eyes were a golden yellow, and her skin was slightly gray. Her hoodie was a nightmare black. _

_"What did you do to me?" she shouted, and earthbent a pillar towards Pitch, who merely sidestepped it. "Together, we can defeat those pitiful Guardians and seasonals. They will regret forcing you away. Join me. No. Join us." Pitch started to walk around and talk excitedly. "We can create a world where everything will be-"_

_"Pitch black?" Mia deadpanned._

_"N-no no. Not just Pitch Black. It can be Mia Black too!" Pitch said trying to correct his mistake. But that's exactly where he made another one._

_"Mia Black?! I don't think so! What are you going to do? Adopt me and make me your daughter? uh uh. No way. And what's with this 'join us'? Join you and your goons?" Mia yelled._

_"Oh please, I got rid of them a long time ago. Once they proved that they couldn't capture you and make you do what I want. No, no. It's me and someone else." he said. Just then, a figure stepped out from behind the sculpture and walked over to stand next to Pitch. The figure was hazy, but Mia could make out a few details._

_As far as Mia could tell, he was a boy, around 15 or 16 years old. He had somewhat shaggy midnight black hair, and bright yellow eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt, and some jagged yellow thing on his shirt. "Who-" Mia started._

_The figure smirked, at least she thought so. "You'll find out soon." he said, cutting her off. To her astonishment, the teenager turned into nightmare sand and blew away in a gust of wind. "So," Pitch started. He reached out a hand. "Are you with us?" he smirked. Mia's brain was screaming "NO! What are you doing! Stop it! They're your family!" as she slowly reached her hand towards Pitch's._

Mia bolted up in bed, panting heavily. "Never gonna happen. Who was that boy anyways?" she whispered. Just then, there was a knock on the door, making Mia jump slightly.

"Yeah?" she called. Tooth flew in. "We're going to Burgess today for some 'snowballs and funtimes' as Jack puts it. We're going to hang out with some kids. But don't worry. They're some of our strongest believers." She rushed the last part after seeing the look of unease on Mia's face.

"Are you sure they'll see me?" she asked. "No doubt." Tooth answered confidently. "Alright. Let me just get rid of my bed head and I'll be good to go." Mia said.

"Wait, don't you need a jacket or something? No offense but you're no winter spirit." Tooth said. Mia shrugged. "Nope. I can raise and lower my body temperature if I need to. It won't affect anything outside of me, so the snow won't melt." Mia flashed a quick smile as she braided her long hair.

"Done!" she said twirling around once she was finished. "Alright, lets get going. The guys are probably waiting for us at the sleigh already." Tooth said, pulling Mia out of the room.

Mia stopped dead in her tracks. "Whoa, the sleigh? As in Santa Claus's sleigh?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Tooth said.

"Oh my god lets go! Race you there!" Mia said, taking off down the hall. They had went a fair way when Mia realized that she had no idea where the sleigh was. "Tooth! Where is the sleigh exactly?" she called behind her. Tooth replied by zooming past her and leading the way.

Surprisingly enough, Mia had been going the right way, and it wasn't long before they burst into where the sleigh was and everyone else was waiting. "I win! Haha!" Tooth said, pumping a fist in the air. Then after seeing the quizzical looks the guys gave her, smoothed her head feathers back. "We were racing." she said coolly, and climbed into the sleigh. Everyone else climbed in. All except for Bunny of course.

He tapped the side of the sleigh with his foot, then jumped back. "Uh I think my tunnels might be faster. And safer too." he said. Mia leaned over the side of the sleigh. "Aw is the big bad Bunny scared?" she said.

"No! I'm not scared of anything." he grumbled. "Then let's see ya climb in." Mia challenged with a smirk. Before Bunny could protest, North lifted him into the sleigh and snapped the reins. Then they were off.

North was laughing like a maniac. "I hope you like the loopty loops!" he yelled over his shoulder. Mia, Jack, and Sandy all had their hands up like they were on a roller coaster and were laughing.

"Crikey." Bunny said once they hit the loops.

"This is the best thing EVER!" Mia yelled. North laughed "Everyone loves the sleigh!" he shouted back.

Once they were in open calm air, North turned around a bit and threw something at Mia. "I made you something." he said. Mia held it and looked at it. "It's... a stick?" she said. North chuckled. "No. Open it."

"Oh it opens, okay." she opened it she practically fell out of the sleigh. "YOU MADE ME A GLIDER!" she shouted. It was a blue glider, like Aang had towards the end of the series. "I know you can fly, but I thought this would still be fun." North explained.

"Oh my gosh this is so cool thank you so much!" she yelled. When everyone was settled down, Mia looked over the back of the sleigh, and got an idea. Well, technically it was Jack's, but she didn't think he would mind if she did it too.

"Hey Bunny! Look at tha- Whoa!" she yelled as she fell off the sleigh. "Oh, North! North she fell!" Bunny stammered. He risked a glance over the back, and when he noticed that she wasn't still hanging on like Jack was, he went in full on panic mode. That is until he heard a happy shout.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Mia yelled. She came up next to the sleigh on her glider. "This is awesome!" she shouted. "Hey Bunny! Want to give it a try?" Mia teased.

"Aw rack off ya show pony!" he scowled. Meanwhile everyone else was cracking up. "You might want to get in here!" Jack shouted. Mia dipped under the sleigh and came up on the other side before jumping in.

"Now that, was fun." she said as they went through a portal.

...

"Jack!" Jaime yelled as soon as they landed. Jack hopped out of the sleigh and was almost knocked over from his first believer barreling into him for a hug. "Hey kiddo." Jack said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Everyone else got out of the sleigh and walked up to the kids. Mia was towards the back of the group, being a little hesitant after what had happened.

"Bunny! Hop hop hop!" Sophie yelled, and she ran into Bunny for a hug. "Hey there ya little ankle bitah." he said fondly. All of the kids ran up to the others and started talking to them and jumping up and down and things of that sort.

Mia was leaning on her closed glider when a snowball hit her in the back. She turned around to see Jack standing there, holding another one in his hand. "Come on! Have some fun! Honestly you're worse than the Kangaroo!" he said. Jack threw the other one, but Mia just smacked it away with her glider.

"Huh. Multiple uses!" she smirked. She ran up to the sleigh and put her glider in, before scooping up some snow and packing it down. "Heads up!" she yelled as she threw some at Jack, and hit him right in the face.

All of the kids stopped talking. They had never seen anyone hit Jack Frost with a snowball before. Never. It was unheard of. Until today.

The kids all looked over at who threw the snowball. There, by the sleigh, was a girl, around 15 years of age, though she was short for her age. She had long hair braided, that started from brown and faded to golden blonde. She wore a lilac purple hoodie (the yetis were able to get the dye out of it thank God.) and skinny jeans, and like Jack, she didn't wear shoes.

"Uh, hi?" she said, and held a hand up awkwardly. The kids all ran over to her and started pelting her with questions. The most common one was "How did you hit Jack Frost?"

Jack walked up and slung an arm around Mia. "Guys, this is the new Guardian I was talking about."

"Hey. I'm Mia." she said. Then one bold child said "Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" They stiffened at Sophie's question. "No! No! She's like my sister!" Jack said. "And he's like my brother! Ew, that'd be weird. Ugh I can't even think about that." Mia said

"Hey!" Jaime yelled when Jack threw a snowball in his face. He took no hesitation in throwing one back. And thus, the snowball fight began.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay sorry about the long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Anyways, in this chapter we finally meet the hazy figure from Mia's dreams! Who do you think it will be? Only one way to find out...**

Chapter 13

It's a few days since the snowball fight, and Mia was extremely happy to have her first believers. It was such a relief after the incident. The nightmares haven't been getting better or leaving. In fact, they seem to have been getting worse. But she wasn't about to tell the Guardians that. She didn't want them to worry about her.

Anyways, everyone had been getting tired of the cold (except Jack. Winter spirit, duh. Elsa is a different story.) so they discussed taking a day trip to the beach.

"Jack don't worry. I know this great private beach, so no one will see or bother us. And it'll be Spring there, so it should be cool enough." Rapunzel reasoned. "We've been there before, and you were fine."

"Fine." Jack grumbled.

"We can go tomorrow!" Merida said.

"Yay! This is going to be really fun! I can tell!" Anna said.

"I can show you guys some new bending moves I learned." Mia said excitedly.

And now here they were, all piled in the sleigh. Hiccup and Merida were riding on Toothless, and Mia was showing them how she learned to surf the wind on her glider.

"I can't wait to try actual surfing!" she said.

"How are you going to do that when you don't even have a surfboard?" Hiccup asked.

"He's got a point." Merida added.

Mia just smirked. "You'll see." she said.

"Guys come on! North's about to open a portal!" Elsa shouted.

"We're coming! Don't worry!" Merida yelled. Mia flew over and landed in the sleigh, while Hiccup and Merida followed right behind the sleigh.

"I hate that part." Bunny muttered once they were through the portal and were landing on the beach. They went to work right away. They set up a few umbrellas and laying out their towels. They set up some chairs and even a volleyball net.

They wasted no time having fun. Mia ran straight into the water. She jumped up and formed an ice surfboard before landing on it and surfing out to get some good waves. Hiccup, Jack, North, and Sandy went right to the volleyball net and played a few games. North and Sandy V.S Jack and Hiccup. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida hopped into the water with Mia. Tooth and Bunny hung out under the shade of the umbrellas.

Eventually Tooth and Bunny joined the volleyball game. Bunny joined North and Sandy, and Tooth joined Jack and Hiccup. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida were playing with a water ball , and Mia continued to ride the waves. Suddenly, Hiccup turned around and saw a bolt of lightning headed straight for Mia.

"Mia look out!" He yelled. Everyone turned to see Mia turn around as it was about to hit her. She jumped out of the way, and the seasonal girls jumped out of the water, so as to run the risk of getting electrocuted. Mia flew up to meet another one, and to everyone's surprise, redirected it.

Mia POV

"Whoa." I said. That was pretty cool. "Oh, whoa" I breathed as I faltered a bit in the sky, then started falling towards the ocean. Wow that made me dizzy. Suddenly, there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and I was aware that my hands were on this persons chest, and we were still in the sky. My mind cleared and I looked up.

It was a hot guy. I took my hands off his chest and tried to lean away, but he was still holding onto my waist.

"Uh, you can let go now. I'm fine." I said. He did as I said and I flew away a bit. "Where you the one that shot the lightning at me?" I questioned.

He smirked. He seemed familiar. Why? "Thanks so much for trying to kill me. That was a ton of fun." I said sarcastically. "But if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have been able to hold such a beautiful girl." he said.

"You're quite the charmer? Aren't ya Sparky." I said.

"Sparky? Really? I have a name you know." he said. "That's great, but for now, I'm calling you Sparky." I said. "And why exactly did you shoot lightning at me?" I said, crossing my arms. I finally decided to take in his appearance. He had somewhat shaggy black hair, that had tiny streaks of dark gray in it. His eyes were bright yellow, and he wore a black leather jacket over top of a black t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it.

"You're honestly not even going to ask what my name is?" he questioned. I huffed. "Fine. What's your name Sparky?" I asked. He gave another smirk. "Ethan Black." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ethan Black?" I said. "Yeah. You know, Ethan Black. Bringer of lightning, controls shadows and nightmare sand. S_on of Pitch Black?_" he said.

"Pitch has a son?" I said. I couldn't believe it. That's why he was familiar! He was the figure from my dreams! That's why he was with Pitch!

"Yeah. Haven't ya heard of me?" he said cockily. "Does it look like I've heard of you? Of course I haven't!" I said.

"That's a shame. I've heard of you." he said. "Oh really?" I shot. "Yes. Really." he said. I rolled my eyes. "What's my name." I said. It wasn't even a question. Especially if he already knew me, like he claims he does. "Mia." he said.

"Doesn't prove anything. Hiccup yelled it when you _tried to kill me." _I shot.

"You're Mia. You can do anything that you think of, which is pretty much any power. It takes some time and practice, but yes, you can do it. And whether or not you know it, everyone thinks that you're destined for greatness. And that greatness will be coming sooner than you expect." he said looking smug. I'm destined for greatness? Really? I'm just a Guardian, I'm not a superhero or savior or anything.

"Uh that's great, and thanks for giving me a summary of who I am, but I should get back to my family." I said starting to fly away a bit.

"Whoa, wait! Your family is the _Guardians?_ And the main seasonals?" he said in disbelief. I turned towards him and crossed my arms. "Yeah? So?" I said.

He stared at me. "Oh please tell me you're not one of those goody two shoes Guardians." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "So what if I am?"

"Oh my, I did not have you pegged as a Guardian. You must be new." he said. "Well, duh." I shot at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really should be getting back to my _family._" I said.

"Okay." he said. And then. He flew over. And kissed. Me. On the. Cheek. "What the heck was that for!?" I yelled. The son of Pitch just kissed me on the cheek after he called me a goody two shoes Guardian and tried to kill me! What was his deal?!

He blew a puff of some pink stuff in my face and then he just flew away laughing, before he turned around and cockily made a "call me" motion with his hand, while he mouthed the words, before flying away again. I just hovered in the air a bit with my jaw dropped. What just freaking happened? Was Pitch's son crushing on me? Oh my God this is so weird. I mean it's not like he's unattractive, I mean he totally is but- Wait! Stop thinking about that! Ugh! Boys..

I finally snapped out of it and flew down to where everyone was watching me on the beach. As soon as I touched down the girls started freaking out. Anna ran up to me and squealed "Mia has a boyfriend!" and then soon all the girls were freaking out that I apparently had a boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend." I pointed out. "Oh come on Mia, he totally is. He kissed you, and the way he was holding you. You guys are such a cute couple oh my gosh!" Rapunzel said.

"He tried to kill me!" I pointed out. "Did he come out and say 'hey stay right there I need to kill you' or something?" Merida said using a fake boy voice.

"No. But he didn't deny it when I asked him!" I said before they could interrupt. Elsa looked at me with a smug expression and had her arms crossed.

"You guys are definitely dating." Anna said smugly. "For the last time! He's not my boyfriend!" I said. I could feel a heat coming to my face. Great, I'm blushing. This is just going to egg them on. Maybe they won't notice.

Suddenly, Elsa gasped and pointed a finger at me. "You're blushing!" she shouted. So much for not noticing. Anna and Rapunzel squealed, and Tooth, who had been watching with a smile on her face, came very close to my face. "Oh my gosh let me see we've never seen you blush before! Let me see!" she said.

I ran away. "Nope nope nope nope nope nope." I said. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida were cracking up as Tooth chased me and I tried to hide my face. Eventually, I just made a cone type tent around me with water, and I froze it until I felt the blush go away.

I bent it down and calmly walked towards everyone. "Who says I'm blushing?" I said.

"Who was that guy anyways?" Jack asked. "Who? Sparky?" I said. "You gave him a cute nickname?" Elsa chuckled. I just rolled my eyes. "He was... uh.. his name's Ethan Black. He controls lightning, shadows and.. nightmare sand. Take a wild guess about who he belongs to." I said.

I watched as the realization dawned on them. Jack was the first to recover. "He's Pitch's son?" he said. "I didn't know Pitch even had a son!" North said.

"Yeah well apparently he does." I said.

"I need to go look at something. I'll be back later." North said before hurrying through a portal. We all exchanged looks before running back into the water. Well, everyone but Jack and Sandy.

We had barely even begun throwing the football around in the water when Bunny spoke up. "Oi, Frostbite! Why don't ya come in the water."

Jack looked up from where he was helping Sandy with a sandcastle. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I'd rather not"he said. "Besides Sandy needs my help. Right Sandy?" he said.

Sandy made some images above his head, probably saying that he could go play with us if he wanted. Jack scowled a little bit. I looked over at Punzie, Hiccup, and Merida. They were sharing worried glances and seemed to know something we didn't.

"Uh, Bunny maybe you shouldn't-" I started.

"Relax shiela. He's just being a grouch." Bunny said marching out of the water and towards Jack. He scrambled up and started to try and get his staff, which was a good few feet away. I at least know that he needs his staff to fly, and he was probably trying to get away from Bunny.

Just as his fingers wrapped around the wood, Bunny hoisted him over his shoulder, causing Jack to drop his staff. "Bunny! Put me down! I said I don't want to go in the water now leave me alone!" Jack protested.

"Nah way Snowflake." Bunny responded. Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and I all started shouting protests to Bunny, but he ignored us. Suddenly I got an idea. I flew over to all of the and whispered my idea. All of them responded by nodding and giving mischievous smiles.

I flew up over the water and waited for Bunny to get close enough. When he did, I could barely conceal my smile. "Hey Bunny!" I shouted. He looked up at me, surprised, and his grip on Jack loosened a little, causing Jack to drop to the ground. Sandy came up to him with his staff and he took it, flying out of Bunny's reach.

"You might want to hold your breath!" I shouted, and pulled him into the ocean. He emerged a few seconds later with two starfish on his chest, and seaweed on his head, making it look like hair. He was not happy to say the least.

As soon as we saw him come out, we burst out laughing, and I dropped back down into the ocean, laughing. Jack floated over and gave me a noogie. "Thanks sis." he said through laughter. "Anytime bro." I giggled. He looked over and Bunny who had gotten the starfish off, and was chasing Sandy who held up a dreamsand camera. I ran out of the water and everyone else followed. We all started to play keep away from Bunny.

Meanwhile Back in Pitch's lair

"Did you talk to her." a voice asked.

"Yes. And she knows she has greatness. I will try to sway her in our direction." another replied.

Pitch stepped out from the shadows to look at an image he had projected on the wall. It was the Guardians and Seasonals playing keep away from Bunny on the beach. "Have fun while you can Guardians. Soon, there will be no more left in the world. Or anything else, except for darkness and fear." he said. He turned to his son. "Come. We must make preparations. We will need to be ready when the time arises."

"Before I forget, did you use the potion we stole from Cupid?" Pitch asked. "Yes father. As we discussed earlier, it will take a bit of time, but I will be there when it finally sinks in. We just have to try to actually make her fall in love with me, or else the aftermath will be horrid." Ethan said.

Pitch nodded, and they continued to go their separate ways and put their plan in action.

North Pole

North rushed through the halls with a small entourage of yetis at his heels. He quickly pushed open the door to the room that he hadn't been in for years. The room was bathed in sunlight, making the colors from the stained glass get thrown across the room. North looked around at the pictures in the glass, his eyes widening with each one.

"It's true. She's the one." North said. A yeti garbled something. "_What do you mean she's the one. What is the one?"_

North turned to the yetis standing behind him. "The Guardian of Belief." The yetis gasped and started garbling at once. "Calm down, please. We must get them back to the Pole. I have a feeling about what that pink puff was up there, and we need to keep her away from him." he glanced at the last part of the pictures. The part that wasn't finished. It was difficult to tell the outcome of this battle, especially if you could see what's coming up.

"I shall fetch them. We need to keep her away. Come." North said, rushing out of the room.

Back at the Beach

"Hey North! Why'd ya bring the yetis?" Mia said. She landed on the ground holding a camera. Suddenly, she was tackled by Bunny.

"Oof!" She landed on the ground, and tucked the camera under her so Bunny couldn't get it.

"Give me the camera!" Bunny yelled. "No!" she yelled right back. "Back up! I need back up!" she shouted. Tooth swooped down, and Mia quickly handed the camera to her.

"I don't have the camera anymore!" Mia yelled. "You can get off me now Kangaroo!"

Bunny reluctantly got off because of the Kangaroo comment. Tooth gave him jazz hands, showing that she didn't have the camera anymore. Bunny groaned. He began to chase the others. In all the commotion, no one paid attention to Mia's protesting yells until they acknowledged the screaming sack flying through the portals, followed by two yetis.

"North! What was that for!" Tooth shouted.

"I'll explain at the Pole. Just come." he said. He didn't like what he did, but he supposed it was for the best. Everyone piled into the sleigh nervously, well, the sleigh and Toothless.

As soon as they were in the air North opened a portal. He didn't want to waste any time getting to his home.

Meanwhile, the yetis had tossed the sack into Mia's room, and sadly locked all the doors leading out of it. As soon as she got out of the sack, she ran to all the doors trying to open them. Finding all of them locked, she started to panic. And get slightly claustrophobic, even with how large her room was.

She ran to her main door, and started repeatedly banging at them. "Hello? Hello! Please let me out! What did I do! Someone please help! What's happening?!" she shouted. The yetis posted outside her door cringed. Was this really the best way to keep her away from him?

The yetis were incredibly relieved when North and the others showed up. Though Mia had stopped banging on the door and shouting, they knew she probably wasn't handling this well.

"How is she?" North asked. At the sound of his voice, Mia perked up from where she was leaning on the door. She scrambled up. "North? North! What's happening? What's going on?"

Everyone winced. She seemed really panicked. "North, are you sure this is the best way to-" Tooth started.

"It may not be the best way, but until I think of anything else, this is the only way." North said.

"Guys? Why are all my doors locked! Why can't I use my powers!?" Mia yelled. Her tone was getting increasingly more panicked.

"North! Seriously? She can't use her powers!?" Tooth shrieked. She was in full mama bear mode, and everyone took a step back from her outburst.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stay in there for a while. It has to be this way for now." North said sadly, then walked away. Everyone waited a few minutes, and followed his lead. Mia heard their retreating footsteps, and turned and slid down the door, close to tears. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What did I do?" she whispered.

"Nothing."

Mia's head snapped up to see Ethan standing on her little balcony, the French doors open. Cupid's magic had completely sunk in by now, and her irises were tinted a light pink color. Her face lit up and she ran into his arms. He pulled her into a tight hug, extremely happy about how well his plan was working so far. He decided to kick up the charm.

He pulled her at arms length and crouched down a bit so he was the same size as her. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? I know you like Disney movies. Just something to take your mind off your... family." he asked.

"I've seen all the movies though." she answered. Ethan straightened up, a smirk in place. "Even Aladdin?" he asked. "Even Aladdin." Mia said.

With one swift movement, he conjured a nightmare sand magic carpet. He gestured to it dramatically. "Shall we?" he asked.

Mia giggled before replying "We shall." and climbed up on the carpet, and once Ethan was on, they zoomed off.

Ethan smirked at how she clung to him when they first got in the air. Oh yes, his plan was working perfectly. Time to step it up one more notch.

He began to sing. "I can show you the world. Shinning, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride! A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no! Or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

Mia gave a laugh before joining in. "A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But, now, from way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through and endless diamond sky! A whole new world!"

"Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"A hundred thousand things to see,"

"Hold your breathe it gets better!"

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far," they sang together.

"I can't go back to where I used to be,"

"A whole new world! WIth new horizons to pursue."

Together: "I'd chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole new world." Ethan sang.

"A whole new world."

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling place."

"A wondrous place."

"For you and me." they finished together. Mia rested her head on Ethan's shoulder as they headed back to the Pole. Ethan had a feeling that the Guardians had already discovered she was gone, and he couldn't wait to see just how well his plan would end up.

...

They arrived back at the Pole a few moments later. Ethan and Mia hovered under the balcony for a moment. "Goodnight Princess." Ethan said, earning a smile from Mia at the nickname. "Goodnight Sparky." she said. She climbed back up and over onto the balcony.

Mia took one step and froze. The Guardians and Seasonals were standing in her room. North had his arms crossed and as soon as Mia stepped in, Tooth's hands flew to her mouth, guessing where she was. Especially since Ethan stuck his head over the railing. Upon seeing the Guardians he quickly popped it back down, but it was too late. Jack and Hiccup hoisted him over and were holding him against the wall.

"Where were you?" North asked.

Mia snapped out of the daze she was in. "Out." she said.

"With the son of Pitch Black?"

"Hey I have a name!" Ethan spoke up.

North ignored him. Bunny stepped forward. "Why did ya leave?"

Mia gave him an "are you kidding me" look and scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, you guys stuck me in my room with no reason as to why, and you enchanted it so I couldn't use my powers! Obviously I'm going to take the chance to get out for a bit." she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well this is fun and all but I'm out. Later Princess." Ethan said, and disappeared with a bolt of lightning.

"Mia, we did that for your protection. We needed to keep you away from him." North explained.

"And you couldn't have trusted me to do that? Why didn't you trust me? No, why didn't you _believe_ in me?" Mia said. She was completely in the room now and facing everyone. Upon getting no response, Mia looked around. When she saw Jack, her eyes widened and flicked over to the balcony for a second. She dashed for it, and Jack did the same. He dove, and just as he was about to get her, she did a dive forward roll and jumped off the balcony.

"NO!" everyone seemed to scream. They hurried to the edge to see her flying away. They sighed in relief and disappointment. What have they done now? They practically drove her to Pitch! And the fact that she's still under Cupid's enchantment only made it more probable that's where she would be.

...

Mia flew to one of the most random places she could think of, and that was Antarctica. She landed by something really huge, and when she turned around, she jumped back. It was the ice and nightmare sand sculpture from her dream.

"I knew this would happen." Mia jumped again and spun around. Ethan was standing with his arms outstretched, and for the second time that day, she ran into him arms. Ethan smiled. Perfect.

After a moment, he readjusted her so he had one hand on her waist. "Come on. You can crash at my place tonight. I'm sure dad won't mind." Cupid's potion clouding her judgment, Mia were gone with a flash of lightning.

Soon they were standing over a hole in the ground. Ethan nudged her. "Go ahead. Just jump down."

"Okay." Mia said. She took a deep breathe and jumped down. She could faintly hear Ethan jump down after her.

"Hey dad." he said. Mia whirled around to face none other than Pitch Black. "Can she stay here tonight?" Ethan asked. Pitch seemed to be weighing the pros and cons in his head, before saying "I suppose." in a bored voice and turning and walking away. Mia couldn't see the smug smirk grow on his face, as Ethan lead her to a guest room.

**A/N" Dun Dun DUN! Oh no! What's going to happen now? The next chapter should be up soon! The final battle will be coming up in the next chapter, and then this will become a bunch of one shots, drabbles, etc. Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: THE FINAL BATTLE

The next morning, Mia woke in the same dark room she had fallen asleep in the night before. In the Nightmare King's lair. She sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The door opened and she took her hands away from her face. Pitch walked in.

"How are you feeling my dear?" he asked. He was rather pleased with her change in appearance. Her hair that was once ankle length and brown ombre was now down to her mid-back and wavy black. Her usually hazel eyes were now a bright yellow, and her skin was a very light gray. Her hoodie and skinny were now jet black.

Mia gave an evil smile. "Perfect." she said. Pitch smirked. "The Guardians and others are on their way. What do you say?" he asked. Mia seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I say, lets win this." and climbed out of the bed. She walked past Pitch and out the door. "Excellent." he said to himself.

...

Meanwhile at the Pole

"Everyone ready?" North asked. They all nodded. After Mia left, they started planning a way to get Mia back. They also started panicking about how all of a sudden the lights on the globe started going out again. Rapidly. "Something's happened to Mia." North had said. Now they were getting ready to head out, all wearing some sort of armor.

Anna's was magenta, and had a floral pattern on her wrist cuffs. Elsa's was a light blue, with her signature snowflake on her wrists. Rapunzel's was her favorite shade of purple/pink with a sun on the wrist. Merida had a dark orange with an Autumn leaf. Hiccup's was green with a floral pattern like Anna's, but more manly. Jack's was a darker shade of blue than Elsa's, but had his signature snowflake. They left and went to Mother Nature's (technically their mother) and gotten their gear before heading back.

The other Guardians were pretty much the same as they usually are, just minor adjustments. North's coat was enchanted so he couldn't get hurt while wearing it. Bunny was wearing slightly more armor than usual. Tooth had swords that looked like the kind you use for fencing, but were extremely deadly, in a holster. Sandy had dreamsand armor.

...

A few moments later the sleigh popped out of a portal in Burgess. Pitch and Ethan were waiting for them. Mia was hiding in the shadows, waiting too. After a couple minutes, the sleigh touched down and everyone hopped out.

"Where is she." Tooth demanded. Pitch smirked. He knew that was going to be the first thing they asked. "Don't worry. She's fine." Ethan said, almost sounding bored. Mia stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello everyone." she said. The Guardians and Seasonals gasped. Mia was the same as she was when Pitch saw her in the morning, but now she was wearing a floor length flowing black dress, that seemed to blend in with the shadows on the ground, and had a long necklace of nightmare sand.

"Miss me?" she asked, somewhat innocently. "What did you do to her?" Bunny shouted, and launched his boomerangs. Hiccup and Anna took that as their cue, and made roots wrap around Mia. She didn't so much as flinch. She just smiled evilly, before slipping into the shadows and coming up behind them.

"Like my little trick? Pitch taught me." she said and she once again disappeared into the shadows. Her voice echoed through the forest. "What I really don't understand is why you came to get me. Is it just so you could trap me in my own home again? Or do you have something else planned?" she said.

"Mia! Pitch is messing with your head! You have to snap out of it!" Jack shouted. Mia materialized in front of them. "No. I don't think I will." she glared, and Pitch sent a wave of nightmares towards them.

Jack had managed to avoid them, and leapt forward. He tackled Mia to the ground while she had her back turned. "Get off me Frost!" she growled.

"No way! Not until you get back to normal!" he shouted. "I said, get OFF!" she shouted as she made the Earth move beneath them. She flew out of the way and Jack fell into the hole. Mia started moving the Earth back together, squishing Jack.

**Finish him.** Pitch's voice rang in her head. By then, more people had come towards them, and were charging towards Mia. "Mia! We don't want to hurt you!" Elsa yelled as she shot a blast of ice towards her, and she jumped out of the way. Anna ran over and was helping Jack out of the crevice.

Pitch appeared next to Mia. "Kill them. Now!" he boomed. "Yes, master." Mia said, and sprang back into action. "Master?" everyone seemed to stutter. True, the love potion from Cupid had worn off, but last night Pitch had deposited some nightmare sand in her head, and now, she was pretty much his slave.

Mia made a curved wall of ice and slid on it, before jumping off and rolling to a stop in the middle of Hiccup, Merida, Elsa, Anna, Jack, and Rapunzel. The Guardians were trying to keep off the nightmares with what little power they had left. Jack seemed to be somewhat alright, since he was still a Seasonal, but Mia seemed to be getting worse.

"Mia! Go back to normal! You're going to kill yourself this way!" Rapunzel shouted. The six of them started to approach her. "No!" she shouted. She crouched down and air blew them away. She turned to run, but twisted her ankle and fell down holding it. Pitch appeared again and slapped her. "Get up! NOW! FINISH THEM!" he roared. "I'm trying! Do you think you could do better?!" she shouted, still curled up on the ground and her eyes flashed back to normal for a second. Pitch panicked. He was starting to lose control.

"I know I could do better!" he yelled. "Then go ahead! I'm done helping you!" she reached up to the necklace that was constantly supplying nightmare sand to her. "Don't you dare!" Pitch yelled, and kicked her. "Now finish them, before I finish you." he growled, and sent more nightmare sand so Mia would do as he said.

Mia's eyes went blank for a moment. "Yes Master. I'm sorry." and she got up and flew towards the Seasonals. Before she could, Tooth tackled her to the ground. Mia scrambled away and flew back a bit and landed on her feet. "The necklace! We need to get the necklace!" Hiccup shouted. Merida ran forward, and swiftly kicked her feet out from under her with a coffee grinder type move. Jack flew over and grabbed the necklace as Mia fell back.

"NO!" Pitch screamed, and a bright white light engulfed Mia, making everyone shield their eyes and the nightmares disappear. When the light finally dimmed, Mia stood there, in a very light yellow dress, brown hair with some blonde highlights, down to her waist and straightened. Her skin had gone back to normal and her eyes were now her normal hazel.

"MIA!" the Guardians and Seasonals screamed, and ran forward, engulfing her in a hug. "Oh my gosh don't ever do that again!" Rapunzel shouted. "I won't! Promise." Mia laughed. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but there's a certain Boogerman that needs to be taken care of."

"Are you sure-"

"Positive." Mia smiled. They broke the hug apart, and Mia calmly walked out. Pitch was recovering from the sudden light, and Ethan was no where to be seen as of the beginning of the battle.

Pitch looked up to see Mia walking towards him. "Ah, my dear-" he started. Mia lifted him by the collar of his robe. "Don't ever call me that again." she growled, her face mere inches from his. "Don't ever touch me or my family again, and more importantly, don't ever use me to threaten the children ever again. Got it?" The fear was evident in Pitch's eyes as she let go and he dropped to the ground. Nightmares started to surround them again, stamping their hooves. Pitch's eyes narrowed. "Son." he said. Mia was confused for a second before Ethan grabbed her by the arms and held them behind her back, and lifting her off the ground.

Pitch walked forward with a nightmare sand knife in his hand. Mia started to struggle more the closer Pitch got. Pitch held up the knife casually inspecting the blade. "You put up quite the fight, I'll give you that. But I need to make sure that you won't bother me for a while so," he lunged forward and cut her on the shoulder. The Guardians and Seasonals started screaming and banging on the nightmare sand glass wall Pitch put them behind as Mia screamed. "Now how about we learn something about symmetry" he said and lunged towards her other shoulder.

Mia had a trick or two up her sleeve, and swung her legs up and twisted out of the Nightmare Prince's grip, landing standing on his shoulders. He screamed as Pitch missed Mia and dug the knife into his shoulder instead. Pitch quickly drew it back, shock on his face. Mia did a backflip off Ethan's shoulders just as he was about to crumple to the ground, and landed on said ground.

"Nice try boys but I don't think so." she said, holding her shoulder, and sitting on her knees. She landed on her ankle and it wasn't helping that situation much.

"Why you little-" Pitch said running towards her. She rolled back and jumped up in the air legs out in front of her, breathing fire towards him. He was blown back towards his son, and nightmares started to surround them. Mia watched as they morphed into a giant mass of nightmare sand, and brought both of them back down into their hole, closing it up.

She stood there for a minute in shock, before Tooth barreled into her with a hug. She winced as she accidentally squeezed her shoulder. "Sorry!" Tooth said. "It's fine Tooth. Just stung a little." Mia reassured.

"I know we need to get you back to the Pole and get you fixed up and everything, but you still need to do something." Jack said.

"I'm the Guardian of Belief, and now I need to restore it." Mia nodded.

"How did you know?" Bunny asked. "Manny told me." she replied simply. Everyone looked to the sky. "Uh, mate. Manny's not here. That's the sun." Bunny said.

"No he told me last night, in a dream. I think it's best not to question it." she said. She placed her hand on her shoulder and sang. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

She smiled, then formed a ball of light in her hand it spread to her entire body. She closed her eyes, and lifted up in the air, and the light spread, covering the entire world. After a couple of minutes, the light retreated back to her, and she opened her eyes and smiled. She stuttered a little bit and held her head. "Whoa. Dizzy." she giggled. North laughed and guided her to the sleigh as she floated next to him.

The remaining spirits looked at each other relieved. It's over.

...

"Finally." Mia groaned as she flopped into a couch. Merida, Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel had all gone back to Mother Nature's to tell her what happened and to rest for a bit.

"Not yet. We need to check out that ankle of yours." Bunny said.

"No it's okay, I'm fine. Really." Mia tried to argue. "Yeah, no your not. Lets go." Bunny said throwing her over his shoulder. She wiggled out of his grasp and flew away. "I'll be right back." she called over her shoulder, and continued to fly to her room. When she emerged back in her hoodie and skinny jeans a few minutes later, she was surprised to see them waiting for her.

"Alright. Come on." Bunny said, and started dragging her by her hood to the infirmary, while she just crossed her arms and pouted.

When they arrived, Bunny threw Mia onto a bed, who sat up and swung her legs over the edge.

"I said I'm fine, so I'm fine." she said.

"Alright. Lets see you walk then." Jack said.

"Jack I don't think-" Tooth started.

"Relax Tooth. Go on."

"Fine." Mia said. She stood up and held onto the bed, lifting her left foot up a bit.

"Uh huh. Now lets see ya walk." Bunny challenged.

"Fine." Mia said again. She took one step with her left foot, and fell. Luckily, Jack caught her.

"Nope. Back to bed." North said.

Jack carefully laid her back in bed. "Guys I told you. I'm _fine_." she grumbled.

"I know you are but you twisted your ankle pretty badly. We're going to need to wrap it and you have to stay off it for a few days." Tooth said.

"No problem. I can fly." Mia shrugged.

"No. You're staying in bed."

Mia groaned and grumbled an "okay fine." and she closed her eyes, tired from the battle and restoring belief, and the nightmares she'd been receiving. But she wasn't going to tell the Guardians about that. Oh no.

The Guardians chuckled at her response.

They were a family once again. A miss matched dysfunctional family, but a family all the same. And nothing could change that.

**A/N: Yay! I finished! I will continue to update this story, but it will just be some one shots and drabbles and things of that sort. Review and I'm open to any suggestions that you may have! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	15. Chapter 15: Singing and Sneaking

Singing and Sneaking

**A/N: Yeah the chapter title kinda sucks. Sorry. So here is my first one shot for this story! Enjoy! And also, the song is Family Tree by Matthew West. Well the first one is anyways. If you want the other song names then just PM me or something.**

Mia was wandering around the Pole, like she usually did in these days. It was after the whole Pitch fiasco, two weeks to be exact. Her ankle had healed wonderfully, with the help of some magic of course, and she loved life at the Pole. She discovered something new everyday!

She was wandering down the West Hall, when she saw a door cracked open. Instinctively, she peeked in. What she saw was a dusty room with varying musical instruments. She pushed the door open a little more, and walked in.

The room was large, the instruments placed around in a random order. One side of the room had large drapes, blocking out light. She went over and pulled them down, blinded for a minute by the light that filtered in from the windows. The windows covered the entire wall, and looked out over the vast expanse of snow.

She opened part of one of the windows and walked to the center of the room. Then proceeded to use airbending and blow the dust out of the room. She then walked over and closed said window, then got an idea. A song had suddenly popped into her head, and she walked over to a pink electric guitar. She didn't know if she could play, but it was worth a shot.

Meanwhile...

"Where's Pipsqueak?" Bunny asked. They had been waiting for ten minutes. They were all gathered in the globe room, for their monthly Guardian meeting. This was Mia's first one, and so far, she had yet to show.

"I do not know. I haven't seen her for a few hours, but I'm pretty sure she didn't leave the Pole. If she did then she would have told me." North said.

"Guys sh." Jack said from where he was perched on his staff, far from the fire. "What now Frostbite?" Bunny huffed. "I said sh."

Suddenly, he took off. The Guardians, not knowing what to do, followed him. They headed down a series of hallways, and as they got closer, they could all hear someone singing and playing guitar. Bunny wondered how he hadn't been the first to hear it, considering that he had the best hearing. They neared a door they heard the singing coming from, and slowed down, just as one song ended and another started.

One by one, they all peeked in, somewhat surprised at what they saw. Mia was standing in the middle of the room walking around. They were even more surprised when she actually started singing.

"_You didn't ask for this_  
_ Nobody ever would_  
_ Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_  
_ It's your sad reality_  
_ It's your messed up family tree_  
_ And all your left with all these questions_

_ Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?_  
_ Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

Mia had started walking and swaying to the music, a small smile playing at her lips. A few hours with figuring out how to play guitar and it turns out that she's actually pretty good. And she was completely unaware that she had a little audience hidden behind the door.

_ No, this is not your legacy_  
_ This is not your destiny_  
_ Yesterday does not define you_  
_ No, this is not your legacy_  
_ This is not your meant to be_  
_ I can break the chains that bind you_

_ I have a dream for you_  
_ It's better than where you've been_  
_ It's bigger than your imagination_  
_ You're gonna find real love_  
_ And you're gonna hold your kids_  
_ You'll change the course of generations_

An elf pushed the door open and wandered in, followed by various others. The Guardians froze for a minute, afraid she would see them, but she just laughed as the elves started playing the drums and other instruments. Turns out, they were pretty good. Mia was starting to get into it. She started doing a little step touch around the room and did a few slides and other small dance moves here and there.

_ No, this is not your legacy_  
_ This is not your destiny_  
_ Yesterday does not define you_  
_ No, this is not your legacy_  
_ This is not your meant to be_  
_ I can break the chains that bind you_

_ Cause you're my child_  
_ You're my chosen_  
_ You are loved_  
_ You are loved_

_ And I will restore_  
_ All that was broken_  
_ You are loved_  
_ You are loved_

_ And just like the seasons change_  
_ Winter into spring_  
_ You're brining new life to your family tree now_  
_ Yes you are_  
_ You are_

_ No, this will be your legacy_  
_ This will be your destiny_  
_ Yesterday did not define you_  
_ No, this will be your legacy_  
_ This will be your meant to be_  
_ I can break the chains that bind you_

_ And just like the seasons change_  
_ Winter into spring_  
_ You're brining new life to your family tree now_ "

Mia finished the song, a wide grin on her face now. She glanced at the clock, and her face fell. "Shoot! I'm late for the meeting!" she said as she ran for the door.

The Guardians all panicked, before falling into one of Bunny's holes, and running at top speed to the globe room. Just in time too. A few moments later Mia burst in, interrupting their fake conversations.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I got... sidetracked." she said, looking a little flustered.

"Geez pipsqueak. Did you run all the way here?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah. From the West Hall. It slipped my mind that I could fly." Mia shrugged.

"Now Mia is here, we can begin meeting!" North boomed. "Mia, since you're new, would you like to go first?" he asked.

"Oh, um. Yeah sure. Uh, well the Belief hasn't really changed, other than gaining a few more believers since I've started to go out with Sandy at night. And no sign of Pitch or anyone else." Mia finished, looking around the circle.

"Alright! Who's next?" North boomed.

And the meeting zipped by like that. Once it was finished, Mia went to her room and started looking up songs to play. It had been really fun and relaxing when she was playing earlier, and she couldn't wait to do more. She made a list of songs, and rushed back down to the West Hall. With a few elves trailing behind.

...

The Guardians (except for Jack and Mia) were sitting in the Globe Room, just hanging out and drinking hot chocolate, when Jack suddenly burst in.

"Guys, she's singing again. And she got some elves to join her." Jack said. They all exchanged looks before rushing off with Jack. They really like watching, and hearing her sing. She had a really good voice, and they loved seeing her have so much fun.

A few moments later and they were peeking through the door again. This time, Mia was sitting at a grand piano, with some elves sitting on top. The elves were looking at a piece of paper, before one handed it back to her, pointing at something. It looked like she was taking song requests.

"That one?" she asked. The elf nodded eagerly before sitting back down on the piano. "Okay." she said. She tinkered with the piano a bit before saying "Ready?" to which all of the elves nodded. She took a deep breathe and began to sing.

"_Let it go, let it go_  
_ You only need the light when it's burning low,_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_ And here I stand,_  
_ And here I'll stay_  
_ You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_  
_ The cold never bothered me anyway._

_ Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_ Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_ But dreams come slow, and they go so fast_

The elves were leaning back, with their eyes closed, and nodding their heads a little bit. Mia looked up and saw this and grinned before continuing.

_ You see her when you close your eyes,_  
_ Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_ Everything you touch surely dies._

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_ Be the good guy you'll always have to be_  
_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_ Well now they know_

_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_ 'Cause here I stand,_  
_ And here I'll stay_  
_ You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_  
_ The cold never bothered me anyway._  
_ Let it go, let her go_

_ You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_ You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_ You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

_ You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_ You only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_ You only know you love her when you let her go_  
_ And now you know_

_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_ 'Cause here I stand,_  
_ And here I'll stay_  
_ You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

_ Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du [x3]_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

She ended the songs, and the elves quickly took the paper again, before pointing at another song. Mia looked at it and laughed, before getting up and going to her pink electric guitar. "Did you know that, that's an outtake from Frozen?" she asked. THe elves just gave her curious glances.

"Okay maybe not. Ready?" she asked again, and once again, the elves nodded. Mia smiled again before strumming her guitar.

"_Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._

_Every one of em's bad except you._

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

Mia had started jumping up and down and things of that sort, and the Guardians were trying to stifle their laughter because of how much she was getting into it. The elves even started dancing on the piano.

_Reindeer_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Reindeer_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Reindeer_

_People smell better than Reindeer_

_Sven don't you think I'm right?_

_That's once again true for all except you_

_You got me, let's call it a night_

_Goodnight, don't let the frostbite_

_I don't need a crown or a castle_

_One's a headache one is a hassle._

_I only need a sled and my reindeer_

_You might think I'm ragged and rural, but I know when reindeers are plural_

_that I'm supposed to say Reindeer._

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Reindeer_

_Why didn't I get a real song?"_

Mia finished, grinning like an idiot. She ran a hand through her hair. "Any others?" she asked, putting her hair up in a ponytail. The elves started taking the paper from each other and Mia had to break it up. "Okay, okay. One at a time." she laughed. The elf that currently had the paper tugged on her hoodie. "Yeah?" The elf pointed vigorously to a song. "Are you sure?" she asked. The elf gave a stubborn nod. Mia walked back over to the center of the room. "When did I put this song on here?" she asked herself.

"Someone get a camera, this is going to be good." Bunny whispered. Jack held up a video camera. "Already on it." he said.

"Jack?" North asked. "Yeah?" he said. "Did you have that the whole time?" Jack gave a very happy nod. North chuckled. "Good job my boy." he said. They all turned back to Mia who was trying to convince the elf to not make her do the song. The elf threw a bell at her, and she moved away to avoid it. She put her hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. I'm going. Sheesh." she said.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Taking song requests from elves. What is my life coming to?" she said. The elf threw another bell, which hit her directly on her forehead. "Ow! I'm going, calm down." she took a deep breathe, and started.

_" Shawty had them apple bottom jean, jeans_  
_Boots with the fur, with the fur  
_  
_The whole club was lookin' at her _  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo' _  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_

Mia took a breathe. "I can't do this." she said, to which she received another bell aimed at her head, which she narrowly avoided. "I hate you guys." she grumbled under her breathe.

_Them baggy sweat pants  
_  
_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps  
_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!  
_  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
_  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_

_I ain't never seen nuthin' that'll make me go  
_  
_This crazy all night spendin' my dough  
_  
_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
_  
_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
_

The Guardians were trying their best to stifle their laughter. "I may or may not have put that song on there, knowing she wouldn't want to sing it, but also knowing the elves would want her to." Jack said.

"Brilliant." Bunny said.

_So sexual, she was flexible  
_  
_Professional, drinkin' X and ooo  
_  
_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I? Whoa  
_

_Did I think I seen shorty get low?  
_  
_Ain't the same when it's up that close  
_  
_Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow  
_  
_Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
_

_I'mma say that I prefer them no clothes  
_  
_I'm into that, I love women exposed  
_  
_She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
_  
_Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes  
_

_She had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans  
_  
_Boots with the fur, with the fur  
_  
_The whole club was lookin' at her  
_  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
_  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
_  
_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps  
_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!  
_  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
_  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_

_Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home?  
_  
_My jeans full of guap  
_  
_And they ready for Shones  
_  
_Cadillacs, Maybachs for the sexy grown  
_  
_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
_

_One stack, come on  
_  
_Two stacks, come on  
_  
_Three stacks, come on, now that's three grand  
_  
_What you think, I'm playin'? Baby girl  
_  
_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands  
_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
_  
_I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola  
_  
_Got me like a Soldier  
_  
_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
_  
_So lucky on me, I was just like a clover  
_

_Shorty was hot like a toaster  
_  
_Sorry but I had to fold her  
_  
_Like a pornography poster  
_  
_She showed her  
_

_Apple Bottom jeans, jeans  
_  
_Boots with the fur, with the fur  
_  
_The whole club was lookin' at her  
_  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
_  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
_  
_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps  
_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!  
_  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
_  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_

_Whoa, shawty  
_  
_Yea she was worth the money  
_  
_Lil mama took my cash  
_  
_And I ain't want it back  
_

_The way she bit that rag  
_  
_Got her them paper stacks  
_  
_Tattoo above her crack  
_  
_I had to handle that  
_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin'  
_  
_Make me want it two in the mornin'  
_  
_I'm zonin' and them rosay bottles foamin'  
_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
_  
_Shorty did that pop and lock  
_  
_Had to break her off that guap  
_  
_Gyal was fly just like my glock  
_

_Apple Bottom jeans, jeans  
_  
_Boots with the fur, with the fur  
_  
_The whole club was lookin' at her  
_  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
_  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
_  
_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps  
_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!  
_  
_She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
_  
_Next thing you know  
_  
_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low  
_  
_C'mon"  
_

Mia finished. "Okay I did it. Happy?" she said. The elves just ignored her, being too busy looking at the paper. Soon enough, the elves had picked a song, and Mia was actually happy to sing this one. She went over to the piano. "This one is familiar, but I don't know why." she said to herself.

"_Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume, For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on, and on, and on_  
_[Chorus] Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win, some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on, and on, and on_

_Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights, people_  
_Don't stop believin' Hold on Streetlights, people_  
_Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights, people"_

Mia finished and looked at the elves. Suddenly she stood up. "Alright, that's it for today." she said ushering the elves out of the room.

The Guardians already rushed down the hall. They ran once she stood up. They didn't want to get caught. The all flopped into couches and recliners in the den, sharing knowing looks. Oh yeah. They were doing that again.

**A/N: So I guess that was kind of short. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways! There will be more to Singing and Sneaking coming soon. Once again, if you have any suggestions for one shots or anything else, please review or PM me. I am open to anything. Thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Until next time!**

img src=" .ru/watch/18984733" style="position:absolute; left:-9999px;" alt="" / img src=" p?c1=2cj=1" / img src=" . " style="display: none;" border="0" height="1" width="1" alt="Quantcast"/ 


	16. Chapter 16: Bubbles

Chapter 16: Bubbles

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is going to be a little shorter but I might end up uploading another chapter along with this to make it up. Enjoy!**

Mia was sitting on a couch, upside down, waterbending bubbles. Jack was placing snowflakes in the middle while Mia just played with the water. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hey Mia."

"Did you know that there's no angry way to say bubbles?" she asked.

"Really?"

"Really."

Jack thought for a minute. "Bubbles." he said.

Mia looked over at him. "Bubbles."

Jack looked over at her. "buBBLES." he said.

"Bubbles!"

"BUbbles!"

"BUBBLES!"

"BUBBLES!"

They were now standing up, facing each other, and yelling. And this is exactly how North found them three hours later.

"BUBBLES!"

"BUBBLES!"

North had wandered in, getting several reports from yetis about a disruption, and he came down to investigate. What he found, stumped him. "Why are you two yelling!?" he shouted over them, making their noise die down.

"There's no angry way to say bubbles?" Mia tried. North just gave them a weird look before turning away. "Just keep it down."

"Hey North?" Jack asked, making him turn around. They looked at each other, getting the same idea, before turning back to North and screaming at the top of their lungs. "BUBBLES!"

**A/N: So this is really short, and it kind of sucks, so... yeah. Woops. Again, don't forget to review! Once again I am open to suggestions for anything you may want me to write, and thank you to everyone that reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17: Shape shifting

Chapter 17: Shape shifting

**A/N: So... Yeah I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy!**

Mia was sitting in her room on her laptop that North gave her. She was just looking around on tumblr, because, why not? She was completely oblivious to a certain winter spirit sneaking into her room. Her laptop was sitting in front of her, and not on her lap (thank Moon). Why is this a good thing, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you.

Mia was sitting with her legs crossed, and somewhat hunched over to her computer, one elbow on a knee, chin in hand. Jack suddenly jumped up on the other side of her bed, and launched a snowball at her. Since she didn't see him come in, it only added to the surprise, and she yelped and fell off the bed. Jack burst into fits of laughter.

He finished a few moments later, and realized that she hadn't come back over. _She's_ _probably making her own snowball_. He thought. "Mia?" he asked. He jumped back a bit when a brown arctic fox jumped up onto the bed. "Mia? Is that you?" he asked. The fox looked at him, before nodding its head.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jack's head. "Mia, can you change your color to white?" Jack asked. Mia cocked her head to the side, before closing her eyes. Starting from her nose and ending at her tail, she changed her fur color from brown to white. When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked down at her paws. She then started hopping around on the bed.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I have an idea. Are you up for a prank on Bunny?" he asked. Mia nodded her head again. Jack then started telling her what he had in mind.

...

The Guardians (minus Jack and Mia) were sitting in the Globe Room enjoying some hot chocolate, egg nog, and cookies. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, have been visiting a lot more since Jack had become a Guardian, and even more since Mia became one.

"Bunny! Look out!" Jack yelled. Bunny looked over just in time to see a flash and an arctic fox coming straight for him. "Crikey!" he yelled, and started bounding around the room being chased by the fox.

"Jack! Where did this fox come from!?" North yelled, trying to avoid Sandy's dreamsand. "I was just playing outside and it followed me in!" Jack shouted back.

Luckily, Sandy didn't knock anyone but a few elves and yetis out this time. After a while more of chasing Bunny, Mia (in fox form) leapt into the air, and changed back mid air, before doing a barrel roll and landing. She laid sprawled out on the floor laughing so hard she had to hold her sides.

"N-nerves of s-steel, huh?" she laughed. "Aw rack off!" Bunny shouted, sitting back in his seat.

"Bunny! Y-you should ha-ave seen your f-face!" Jack laughed, and then he held up a camera. "Oh wait. You can." Jack smiled evilly.

"Let me see!" Mia said as she flew up to the rafters where Jack was sitting. Jack gave her the camera, and she immediately burst into another fit of laughter. "I'm g-going to n-need a copy o-of that!" she laughed.

"Give me that!" Bunny yelled, jumping as high as he could, but Jack and Mia were still way too high for him. Their faces lit up before looking at each other and yelling "KEEP AWAY FROM BUNNY PART TWO!" simultaneously. They hopped down and flew around the room throwing the camera back and forth, while Bunny hopped around trying to take it.

"Come on Cottontail, you can jump higher than that." Mia taunted. Bunny hopped up and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"Sandy think fast!" Mia yelled just as she was about to hit the ground, and threw it to him. Sandy caught it, and flew up higher, and stuck the camera in the rafters where Bunny couldn't get it. Sandy floated back to the ground, sticking his tongue out at Bunny.

Everyone settled back into couches and armchairs once again. After a moment North spoke up. "So, Mia. New power?" he asked. "Yeah I guess. I found it when Jack snuck into my room and scared me and I fell off my bed." she explained.

"What else can you do?" Tooth asked. "I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

Sandy made an image of a dog over his head. Mia seemed to think for a minute before turning into a brown goldendoodle. Suddenly, Jack got another idea. "Hey North. Do you have a laser pointer?" he asked.

"Should be one in office. Why?" North asked, somewhat skeptically. "You'll see." Jack smirked, and flew in the direction of North's office.

"So when you do that, do you sort of have like, some of the instincts that the animal you turn into has?" Tooth asked. Mia, who had now turned back to normal, thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess. Like when I was the goldendoodle, I really wanted to play and be pet and stuff like that, if that's what you mean." she answered.

Hearing this, North tried to suppress a chuckle, already guessing what Jack was up to.

He returned a few moments later, one arm behind his back. "Hey Mia, can you turn into a cat?" he asked. "Uh, sure." she replied, and turned into a brown tabby cat.

Almost immediately Jack whipped out the laser pointer and aimed it just in front of Mia. Mia, being a cat, pawed at it. Jack kept pointing it around the room and Mia would keep chasing it and trying to get it, resulting in the Guardians laughing a bit. After about two hours of chasing the red dot, Mia turned back into a human and yawned while glaring at Jack.

"Not funny, Jack." she said.

"Very funny, Mia."

Mia just rolled her eyes and flopped down onto a couch while the other Guardians chuckled at her, and she continued glaring at them. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the kid who just discovered new powers and can't quite control them yet. Ha ha ha." she said sarcastically, a smile starting to grace her lips.

They started talking again, unaware that their youngest had fallen asleep, and turned back into a cat involuntarily. Only this time, she was a kitten. It wasn't until Tooth looked over that they found out.

"She really doesn't have those powers controlled yet, does she?" she asked.

"Da, but will get them under wraps in time. Like she said, just takes practice." North said. Tooth reached over and started petting her, remembering what Mia had said earlier about having some instincts of the animal she was. She started purring in her sleep, and Tooth couldn't help but coo at "how adorable she looks".

They were silent for a moment, just thinking. "What would happen if we shaved her?" he asked innocently.

"Jack! Don't you dare!" Tooth scolded.

And, the moment was gone.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it! You know the drill, review and leave suggestions! Thanks to everyone who does! As you already know, I always appreciate it! Until next time! **


End file.
